The Tale of Our Blood
by AhnJY
Summary: Satu kenyataan terungkap, tapi... Sepertinya masih akan ada banyak kejutan mengenai 'mahluk-mahluk' itu... Dan apa hubungannya dengan Rukia? Just Read n Review. /Keep going ever so painfully slow/
1. Chapter 1

Yo! Amu-chan is back!! Kali ini buat story Bleach. N disini sama sekali ga berhubungan dengan dunia Shinigami dkk alias AU ato Alternative Universe. O eah, disini Rukia n Momo (yang keluarnya entaran) umurnya 17. Ichigo n the gang: 18. Inoue and para pembantu laen: 23. Yoruichi, Urahara, Byakuya: 38.

Disclaimer : Bleach ituh punyaku!!! *ditendang ama Tite Kubo*. Eah-eah, Bleach bukan punyaku. Tapi dia *nunjuk Oom Tite*.

**********

The Tale of Our Blood

© Amu svit-kona

-Rukia P.O.V-

Krriiinnggg…. Brakk!!

Aku membuka mataku dengan malas dan menatap tajam pada jam wekerku yang sudah kulempar ke tembok. Jam itu menunjukkan pukul 06.30. Hah…masih terlalu pagi untuk orang sepertiku. Aku memejamkan kembali mataku yang masih terasa berat. Aku mendengar suara langkah kaki menuju kamarku. Lalu terdengar bunyi pintu kamarku terbuka. Aku membuka kembali mataku dan menatap sesosok siluet seorang wanita berjalan ke arahku. Ia memakai baju maid berenda berwarna hitam yang dipadukan dengan celemek berwarna putih. Ia lalu duduk di sampingku, dipinggir tempat tidurku, dan memegang lenganku.

"Nona Rukia, cepatlah bangun. Ini kan hari pertamamu sekolah, kau akan terlambat nanti." katanya.

Aku menghela napas, "Ya tunggu sebentar, aku masih ngantuk Inoue…" jawabku. Inoue adalah pelayan pribadiku. Dialah yang membantuku mempersiapkan segalanya. Tapi bukan berarti aku bisa memerintahnya seenakku. Inoue sudah kuanggap seperti kakakku sendiri. Inoue lalu bangkit dan berjalan menuju jendela yang berada di sisi kananku. Ia membuka kordennya sambil berkata, "Sebaiknya anda segera bangun. Byakuya-sama sudah menunggu anda dibawah."

"Iya-iya, aku bangun", jawabku sambil bangun dan berjalan menuju pintu kamar mandi di samping kamar tidurku. Setiap kamar dirumah ini memang mempunyai kamar mandi sendiri. Bahkan kamar para pelayan, tapi tentu saja tidak sebagus kamar mandi di kamarku. "Kau ini makin lama makin mirip dengan nenek tua itu." gerutuku.

"Siapa yang kau bilang tua, hah?"

Aku menoleh ke arah pintu kamarku. Mendapati Yoruichi sedang berdiri bersandar disana sambil melipat tangannya dibawah dada. "Memangnya tadi aku bilang apa Yoruichi-san?", kataku dengan tampang se-_innocent _mungkin sambil tersenyum manis padanya.

"Cih, maaf ya Tuan Putri, tapi itu tidak akan berpengaruh lagi padaku.", katanya, "sekarang lebih baik kau simpan dulu omonganmu itu dan lekaslah bersiap. Bya pasti akan marah kalau kau sampai terlambat sekolah.", lanjutnya sambil berbalik dan meninggalkan kamarku. Aku menjulurkan lidahku padanya.

Yoruichi adalah bibiku. Aku sudah menganggapnya seperti ibuku sendiri. Dulu aku pernah dengar cerita kalau dia pernah –hampir- ditunangkan dengan ayah, tapi ia melarikan diri saat pesta pertunangan itu berlangsung. Yah…aku juga tak tahu bagaimana cerita aslinya. Yang aku tahu dia sudah menikah –setauku sih begitu, atau bahkan belum?- dengan seorang pria pengusaha barang antic yang bernama Urahara. Aku juga kadang berpikir, bagaimana mungkin seorang Lady yang cerdas -dan galak- seperti Yoruichi jatuh cinta pada orang -aneh- seperti Urahara? Ah, mau dipikir sampai otakku jebol pun aku rasa aku tak akan mendapat jawabannya.

"Hi…hi…hi…", aku menoleh dan menemukan Inoue sedang tertawa kecil sambil menutupi mulutnya dengan tangan kanannya. Aku mengangkat sebelah alisku. "Apa?", tanyaku.

"Anda berdua itu lucu sekali. Kalau salah satu dari kalian pergi dalam waktu yang lama, pasti kalian akan kelabakan dan mengkhawatirkan satu sama lain. Tapi kalau sedang berdekatan, kalian seperti pasangan suami-istri tua yang suka bertengkar. Manis sekali." kata Inoue. Aku hanya memandangnya dengan tatapan apa-kau-sudah-gila?. Lalu menggelengkan kepala dan berjalan kembali menuju kamar mandi.

**********

Segera setelah aku selesai mandi dan berpakaian, aku turun ke lantai bawah. Bergabung bersama bibi dan ayahku untuk makan pagi. Aku menyambut ayahku seperti biasa dan dia menjawabnya lalu kami makan dalam keheningan. Ritual biasa keluarga kami.

"Rukia, hari ini kau akan memasuki sekolah barumu kan?", tanya Byakuya setelah kami selesai makan pagi.

Aku agak tersentak mendengarnya. Yah, karena dia kan orang yang super sibuk. Jadi jarang punya waktu untuk sekedar mengobrol bersamaku. Ayahku adalah seorang direktur perusahaan Kuchiki Corporation yang cabangnya berada di sekitar 99 negara. Akhir minggu ini ia bahkan sedang rapat untuk membuat cabang yang ke-100 di Indonesia.

"Ya." jawabku dengan singkat. Seorang Kuchiki memang sudah dilatih untuk menjawab bila diberi pertanyaan dan dengan singat, padat, dan jelas.

Ia lalu menatapku sambil berkata, "Ayah harap kau akan menjadi anak baik disana. Aku tidak mau dengar lagi berita tentang kau yang menjahili atau bertengkar dengan murid lain atau gurumu. Kau mengerti Rukia?"

"Ya," aku menjawabnya sambil mencengkeram garpu dan sendok yang masih kupegang. Kenapa sih dia selalu mengungkit masalah itu? Aku juga tidak akan berbuat seperti itu kalau mereka mau menutup mulut mereka yang tak tahu aturan itu. Yoruichi yang -sepertinya- sadar akan situasi, memecah keheningan dengan berkata, "Ah, kau itu terlalu khawatir Byakuya-boo. Aku yakin Rukia akn menjadi anak yang baik. Lagipula, sekolah itu kan dikepalai oleh Yamamoto-jii, jadi kurasa tak akan ada masalah." jawabnya ringan sambil mengibaskan tangannya kearah ayahku.

"Hhh…terserah apa katamu Yoruichi," jawab ayahku sambil mengelap mulutnya dan beranjak dari kursinya. Memang percuma kalau pagi-pagi begini kau harus menaggapi omongan Yoruichi. "Sebaiknya kau segera bersiap Rukia. Hanatarou akan mengantarmu kesekolahmu yang baru." Ia lalu pergi.

Aku segera beranjak dari kursiku dan berjalan keluar. Disana aku sudah ditunggu oleh hanatarou dan pelayan-pelayan lain. Yah, karena rumah ini sangat –sangat- luas tentu saja butuh lebih dari 5 pelayan untuk mengurusnya. Semua barang-barangku sudah tertata rapi di bagasi. Juga di mobil yang kedua yang berada di belakang mobil yang akan kunaiki. Kenapa? Heran kenapa aku membawa banyak barang? Tentu saja karena aku akan tinggal di sekolah yang berasrama. Jadi aku juga harus tinggal disana. Dan tak mungkin bagiku untuk meninggalkan semua barang-barangku –apa lagi barang-barangku yang bermerek Chappy- untuk kutinggalkan disini. Jadi ya, begitulah.

Pikiranku terpotong oleh empat tangan yang mengelilingiku. Aku terkejut, tapi tidak bias berkata apapun karena aku terjepit oleh empat benda yang seperti besarnya seperti buah melon. Tanpa kulihat pun aku tahu siapa pemiliknya. Aku mendengar suara tangisan dari pemiliknya.

"akh…Ranggiku-san…Inoue…berhentilah untuk berusaha menghancurkanku…" kataku dengan terbata-bata. Akhirnya mereka melepaskanku. Aku segera berusaha untuk memasukkan udara sebanyak mungkin ke paru-paruku. Aku mendengar mereka berbicara sambil terus menangis.

"Huaa…Rukia-chan, aku pasti akan sangat merindukanmu…" kata Ranggiku-san.

"Iya…kenapa kau harus pergi?" Tanya Inoue sambil terus menangis.

"Hei-hei sudahlah, kalian ini. Aku pasti akan mengunjungi kalian, kalau sedang liburan tentunya…" ,kataku sambil mengusap punggung kedua wanita itu.

"Itu benar, Ranggiku-san. Menangis itu sungguh tidak membuat seseorabg terlihat cantik," kata Yumichika, tukang kebunku.

"Ya-ya, dia benar. Lagipula, nona Rukia itu sudah dewasa," kata satpamku, Ikkaku, "pokoknya, kalau anda dijahati anak-anak berandalan itu, saya akan selalu siap untuk menolong anda. Kalau perlu, biar saya berjaga didepan pintu kamar anda saat anda tidur." Katanya sambil nyengir.

Aku hanya memberinya tatapan apa-kau-serius-yang-benar-saja? padanya. "Aku rasa itu tidak perlu, lagi pula disana ada Urahara-jii."

"Nona Rukia, mobil dan barang-barang anda sudah siap." Kata Hanatarou sambil membukakan pintu penumpang untukku.

Aku segera masuk ke mobil sambil berterimakasih padanya. Aku menurunkan jendela dan melambaikan tanganku pada semuanya.

"Nona Rukia, jaga kesehatan anda baik-baik ya… jangan lupa makan makanan yang bergizi…"kata Inoue yang masih menangis, ia lalu berpelukan dengan Ranggiku yang juga masih menagis. Disudut mata, aku melihat Yoruichi bersandar pada pintu. Ia tersenyum padaku dan aku membalasnya dengan senyum disertai anggukan kecil. Aku melihat rumahku untuk yang terakhir kalinya sampai aku berbelok dan rumah itu tak terlihat lagi. Ah…kurasa aku akan merindukan mereka semua. Bahkan mungkin Ayahku. Aku menyentuh dadaku, merasakan sebuah benda ditanganku, sebuah liontin, aku memegangnya dengan erat, 'Ibu, tolong jagalah mereka semua dari bahaya dan doakan aku agar aku baik-baik saja di tempat baruku nanti.'

Dari kejauhan, aku sudah bisa melihat sebuah loteng seperti mercusuar dengan tulisan 'KARAKURA GAKUEN' , menjulang tinggi diatas bukit yang dikelilingi oleh pohon-pohon yang rindang. Aku menyiapkan hatiku untuk apa yang akan terjadi nanti.

**********

A/N: Yay!! 2nd story… chapt 2 ahead. Tapi sebelum itu jangan lupa Review… ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Bleach isn't mine -titik-

**********

The Tale of Our Blood

© Amu svit-kona

Sebuah mobil mewah berhenti tepat didepan Karakura Gakuen. Satpam yang menjaga pintu gerbang segera membukakan pintu gerbang yang besar nan megah itu. Mobil itu masuk segera setelah gerbang terbuka. Berjalan ke arah kanan, tempat semua mobil-mobil lain terparkir. Sang supir segera turun setelah memarkir mobilnya disamping sebuah Ferrari keluaran terbaru, membukakan pintu untuk sang putri yang duduk di bangku penumpang, ia nampak canggung saat membukakan pintu mobil dan mempersilakan tuan putrinya keluar. Dari pintu mobil itu tampaklah seorang gadis bertubuh mungil memakai minidress berwarna pink pucat, bagian atasnya tertutupi soulder coat -yang hanya mencapai pertengahan lengan bagian atasnya- terbuat dari bulu-bulu halus yang juga berwarna pink. Ia memakai sepatu seperti sepatu balerina yang diatasnya tersemat pita berwarna merah. Ia berjalan menjauhi mobil setelah berterimakasih pada supirnya. Dari gerak-geriknya, dapat diketahui bahwa ia bukan gadis biasa. Melainkan seorang bangsawan, dilihat dari caranya melangkah dengan pasti dan punggung tegap serta wajahnya yang menyatakan sebuah keangkuhan.

-Rukia P.O.V-

Aku berjalan menyusuri koridor dengan hati-hati, meski begitu aku tidak melepaskan topeng angkuhku. Semua orang yang ada di koridor menghentikan semua kegiatan yang mereka lakukan untuk menatapku. Seolah-olah aku ini adalah mangsa yang empuk untuk mereka. Huh...dasar barbar. Aku memang tidak suka masuk sekolah ini, meski dari segi bangunannya, bahkan mungkin bisa membuat arsitek ternama dunia menangis karena tak mungkin bisa menandingi keindahan tempat ini. Aku memang tidak mengerti tentang hal-hal seperti itu, tapi bisa kupastikan bahwa bangunan ini benar-benar dibuat oleh seorang jenius. Dibalik usianya yang mungkin hampir mencapai tiga per empat abad, bangunan ini masih tampak kokoh dan megah. Aku jadi ingin tahu apakah sekolah ini pernah dibangun ulang.

Yang jelas, aku tak suka berada di sini. Tentu saja, apa yang bisa kau harapkan dengan berada di sini? Akan adanya cerita cinta manis nan menyentuh hati seperti Sleeping Beauty yang terbangun dengan sebuah ciuman dari pangeran? Ha! Yang ada disini adalah tempat berkumpulnya para Beast yang sedang bersembunyi dibalik topeng kebangsawanannya.

Oh, sudahkah aku memberi tahu kalian kalau aku sekarang berada di Karakura Gakuen? Sekolah asrama yang -sangat- terkenal dikalangan atas. Semua orang kaya yang punya anak laki-laki pasti memasukkan anaknya kesini. Dan sekarang aku berada diantara para Beast yang siap memangsaku setiap saat. Aku tahu kau pasti heran kenapa aku mau bersekolah disini, sarang para Beast yang seolah siap untuk memakanku hidup-hidup disini. Jawabannya mudah, karena ayahku dan sipemilik sekolah ini adalah teman kerja. Mereka ingin menjadikan sekolah ini menjadi sekolah campuran pria-wanita. Jadi bisa dibilang kalau aku adalah bahan percobaan untuk bisnis mereka. Dan aku juga tak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Melihat rekorku untuk membuat masalah di sekolahku cukup banyak, ayah mengirimku kesini dengan alasan untuk 'introspeksi' diri. Yang benar saja! Bilang saja kalau dia sudah muak denganku atau dengan tingkah lakuku selama ini.

Dan coba tebak, sekarang aku sedang tersesat! Salahkan sekolah ini yang punya banyak sekali koridor dan murid-muridnya yang, alih-alih menolong seorang _lady_ yang sedang tersesat, malah memandangiku dengan tatapan aku-ingin-memakanmu. Dan sekarang aku tersesat di sebuah koridor kosong, _great!_ Kau nampaknya mudah untuk membawa dirimu dalam masalah ya Rukia. Aku berhenti dan melihat ke jendela yang terdapat di sebelah kiriku. Dari ketinggian ini, kurasa aku berada di lantai 3. Dari sini aku dapat melihat pemandangan luar biasa. Dibawah terdapat jajaran rumah dan pohon-pohon. Aku melihat jauh ke arah kiri. Ada sebuah kandang kuda dan sepertinya sedang ada kelas berkuda. Entah kenapa aku melihat ke arah kiri dari orang-orang berkuda itu. Disana ada seorang pria yang sedang bersandar pada sebuah tiang penyangga. Dia sedang membaca buku sambil alisnya berkerut seperti orang marah, entah dia memang begitu atau karena ia terlalu menghayati buku itu? . Aku jadi geli melihatnya, belum lagi warna rambutnya yang seperti jeruk itu. Apa itu asli? Tiba-tiba laki-laki itu memandang kearahku. Matanya yang berwarna coklat terang itu seolah sedang menatapku. Aku merasa seperti terhipnotis oleh mata itu. Sampai aku merasakan sesuatu -atau seseorang- menepuk bahu kananku. Aku kaget dan reflek berputar ke arah orang itu dan mencengkram tangannya sampai orang itu mengaduh.

"Ah, maaf. Itu reflek", kataku pada orang itu. Aku menatapnya sejenak. Apa semua orang di sekolah ini punya rambut yang aneh? Karena laki-laki yang berdiri tepat dihadapanku ini punya rambut merah panjang yang dikucir seperti nanas. Belum lagi tato tribal yang memenuhi seluruh tubuhnya. Dikepalanya ada head-band untuk menutupi tatonya itu.

"Ya, tak apa. Maaf mengagetkanmu," katanya, "tapi, bisakah kau melepaskan tanganku? Itu agak sedikit sakit."

Aku spontan melihat kearah tanganku yang masih memelintir tangannya. "Ah, ma-maaf..." Kataku dengan agak malu. Aku yakin pasti mukaku sekarang sama merahnya seperti rambutnya.

"Tak apa. Oh ya, apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?", tanya si rambut nanas sambil mengusap tangannya yang kupelintir tadi.

"Oh, aku sedang mencari ruang Kepala Sekolah tapi-" sebelum aku melanjutkan kata-kataku, orang itu memotongnya dulu.

"Eh? Ruang kepala sekolah bukan disini. Apa kau tersesat?"

'Tentu saja aku tersesat, sudah jelas kan? Apa dia bodoh?' "Ah, ya, sepertinya aku tersesat." kataku padanya.

"Oh, kalau begitu biar kubantu kau mencarinya." katanya sambil menggandeng tanganku dan mengajakku pergi darisitu.

Aku memandang jendela untuk yang terakhir kali, tapi laki-laki berambut orange itu sudah tak ada. 'Ah, kenapa aku ini? Memang urusanku dia pergi kemana? Dasar Rukia no baka'

"Oh ya, aku Renji, Abarai Renji. Tapi panggil saja aku Renji. Kau siapa?"

"Aku Kuchiki Rukia, kalau begitu kau panggil saja aku Rukia", tiba-tiba Renji berhenti berjalan. Membuatku menabrak punggungnya. 'Astaga, dia ini manusia atau bukan sih? Punggungnya keras sekali. Sudah begitu tangannya dingin lagi...' Aku memperhatikan tangannya yang menggenggam tanganku. Benar juga, tangannya terasa dingin sekali. Tangannya juga pucat, seolah tak ada darah yang mengalir disana. Memikirkan itu semua membuat bulu kudukku merinding. "Umm...Renji, ada apa?" tanyaku padanya. Karena ia sama sekali tak bergerak dari tadi. Aku berjinjit dan menengok dari bahunya. 'Tak ada apa-apa. Lalu kenapa dia berhenti?' Tiba-tiba Renji menoleh ke arahku dengan tatapan wajah seolah ia baru saja memenangkan lotere.

"Aha! Jadi kau murid pindahan baru itu ya?" tanyanya sambil mengangkat kedua tanganku.

"I-iya..." kataku terbata. Kan lama-lama menakutkan juga kalau dia seperti itu.

"Wah, aku memang mendengar kalau akan ada murid pindahan wanita yang akan masuk sini. Tapi aku tak berpikir kalau orangnya secantik dirimu. Kupikir yang akan masuk sini tipe wanita menakutkan atau tomboy. Atau minimal orangnya agak pscycho karena mau-maunya masuk sekolah laki-laki seperti ini. ." katanya dengan tampang tak bersalah sambil terus menggandeng tangan kiriku dan melanjutkan perjalanan.

"Terimakasih", jawabku dengan agak tak suka. 'Sebenarnya dia ini memuji atau malah mencelaku sih?!'

Setelah itu kami melanjutkan perjalanan. Dia terus saja bertanya padaku. Tentang kehidupanku dulu, apa hubunganku dengan kepala sekolah, sampai warna kesukaan dan hobiku. 'Memangnya dia ini petugas sensus apa?!' pikirku dengan kesal.

"Nah, kita sudah sampai..." kata Renji dengan penuh semangat. Ia lalu membukakan pintu dan mempersilakan aku masuk.

Ruangan itu sangat luas. Seluruh perabotnya terbuat dari kayu mahogani. Meja kerjanya terletak di tengah ruangan, dibelakangnya ada jendela besar yang menampakkan pemandangan bukit yang indah. Yamamoto-jii sedang memandang keluar jendela ketika kami masuk ke ruangannya. Merasakan keberadaan seseorang di ruangannya, ia lalu berbalik.

"Oh, kau sudah kutunggu dari tadi Kuchiki Rukia. Lama sekali." katanya sambil duduk di kursinya. Dia memakai yukata berwarna abu-abu dan membawa tongkat. Haorinya hanya disampirkan saja di kedua pundaknya.

"Maaf Yamamoto-jii, saya sempat tersesat", jawabku sambil membungkuk.

"Ah, sudah lama kita tak bertemu Rukia. Sejak Hisana meninggal mungkin, ternyata kau sudah besar sekali ya."

Aku hanya tersenyum kecut mendengarnya. Ya, sejak saat itu. Saat dimana aku kehilangan semua yang kucintai. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku, mencoba untuk menghapus semua kenangan-kenangan itu. "Ya, sudah lama sekali." kataku sambil tersenyum, mencoba menutupi apa yang sedang kurasakan.

"Um...Yama-jii, apa Rukia akan tinggal disini juga?" tanya Renji yang sedari tadi hanya diam saja.

"Oh, Renji. Kau disini juga ya? Sudah dari tadi? Aku tak melihatmu masuk kesini." kata Yamamoto-jii sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

Aku tersenyum geli mendengarnya. Kulihat Renji yang berada di samping kananku, mukanya sudah memerah karena menahan marah. Bahkan sekarang kau akan kesulitan membedakan mana wajah dan mana rambutnya.

"Ah, untuk soal itu aku sudah memikirkannya. Dan tentu saja Rukia akan tinggal disini. Benar kan Rukia?" kata Yamamoto-jii sambil meletakkan dagunya di punggung tangannya sambil bertumpu pada tongkat kesayangannya.

"Ya, Yamamoto-jii." jawabku sambil menahan tawa karena memikirkan wajah Renji yang sudah semerah apel. Aku tahu dan sadar Renji sedang menatapku tajam. Tapi aku tak mempedulikannya.

"Nah, untuk teman sekamarmu-" sebelum Yamamoto-jii meneruskannya, Renji memotongnya.

"Ah, aku tak keberatan kalau harus berbagi dengannya Yama-jii" kata Renji dengan PD dan menampakkan cengiran kudanya. Tapi cengiran itu tak bertahan lama karena Yamamoto-jii menatap tajam padanya. Ia langsung beringsut mundur sambil punggungnya menyentuh pintu. Aku hanya memutar bola mataku.

"Untuk teman sekamarmu, aku sudah menyiapkannya Rukia." sambung Yamamoto-jii sambil menatapku kembali, "dia adalah putra dari kerabat lamaku. Tapi dia agak berbeda dengan anak-anak lain, tapi aku yakin kau akan berteman baik dengannya." Aku mendengar Renji bergumam seperti 'Heh! Yang benar saja. Dia bahkan tak tahu bagaimana cara tersenyum! Bah!' Aku jadi penasaran, memangnya seperti apa orang yang akan sekamar denganku nanti? Lamunanku berhenti ketika pintu ruangan ini dibuka seca tiba-tiba. Renji yang masih bersandar dipintu terjungkal kedepan dengan kepalanya menyentuh lantai, menimbulkan suara 'DAK' yang cukup keras. Aku mengerutkan dahi 'Pasti itu sakit sekali.' pikirku.

Lalu masuklah seorang laki-laki jangkung dan entah mengapa sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya. Lalu mataku terpaku pada wajahnya. 'Tunggu dulu, jangan-angan dia...'

"Nah, Rukia. Dia adalah teman sekamarmu." ucap Yamamoto-jii sambil tersenyum. Mataku membulat lebar dengan sempurna. Di sudut mata aku melihat Renji mengepalkan tangannya dan bergerak maju kearah pria itu dengan tinjunya yang sudah siap sedia. 'Oh Tuhan...'

**********

A/N: Chapter 2 nih... Sekalian aku post ama chapter 1, biar ga kelamaan updatenya . Mungkin sampai seterusnya aku bakalan update 2 chapter sekaligus, jadi bakal agak ngaret updatenya ^^. Btw, karena aku juga masi greenie aku butuh banyak saran nih dari para senpai… mohon bantuannya ya *bow 90o*. Oki doki, jangan lupa review ya :D


	3. Chapter 3

Holla-holla, aku balik lagi…

Arigatou buat yang uda review… membuatku bersemangat buat nulis nih fict. Ntar jangan lupa review lagi….

Disclaimer: Masa harus tiap chap aku nulis kenyataan menyakitkan ini sih??? T.T Bleach bukan punyakuwh… Puas!

**********

-Normal P.O.V-

Laki-laki berambut orange itu masuk dengan kepercayaan diri penuh. Ekspresinya datar dan menampakkan kerutan konstan diwajahnya, yang seolah memperingatkan orang-orang untuk tak terlalu dekat dengannya. Rukia termenung beberapa saat, seperti terpesona oleh aura laki-laki itu. Juga seolah-olah ada beribu-ribu pertanyaan yang ada dikepalanya. Pikirannya terhenti ketika Renji bangun dari tempatnya tersungkur dan melayangkan tinju pada laki-laki itu.

"Renji!!" teriak Rukia.

Tapi nampaknya itu sia-sia saja. Karena kepalan Renji sudah hamper mengenai wajah pria itu. Sayangnya, pukulan itu berhenti beberapa mili dari pria berambut orange itu. Pria itu ternyata lebih dulu menangkap tinju Renji.

'Hebat, aku bahkan tidak melihat dia menggerakkan tangannya, apa dia itu benar-benar manusia?' pikir Rukia.

Seolah mengerti apa yang dipikirkan Rukia, pria itu menoleh dan menatapnya. Mengamati Rukia dari ujung rambut sampai ke ujung kaki dengan ekspresi yang tak bisa dibaca. Seolah ingin mencerna penampilan Rukia dalam sekali lihat. Membuat Rukia menjadi tak nyaman. Tatapan itu berhenti ketika Renji mengumpat pada pria itu.

"Cih… Dasar brengsek! Berani sekali kau menangkap tinjuku setelah membuatku tersungkur seperti itu!" kata Renji dengan suara bercampur antara marah dan mengejek.

Pria berambut orange itu hanya tersenyum sinis, "Lalu? Ada masalah dengan itu?", ia berkata dengan sebelah alisnya terangkat,"tinjumu itu, tak lebih dari usapan bayi, kau tahu?" lanjutnya sambil melepaskan tangan Renji. Renji menggertakkan giginya karena marah, wajahnya sudah semerah lobster rebus. Pria itu melirik sebentar ke arah Rukia.

"Jadi, ada urusan apa kau memanggilku kesini?" tanyanya pada Yamamoto.

"Ah…benar juga. Aku hampir lupa." Kata Yamamoto, "Rukia, ini adalah Kurosaki Ichigo. Teman sekamarmu." Kata Yamamoto dengan tenang. "Aku harap kalian bisa berteman dengan baik. Sekarang kalian boleh pergi." Ketiga remaja itu membungkuk pada Yamamoto lalu berjalan keluar.

**********

-Rukia P.O.V-

Setelah keluar dari ruang kepala sekolah, kami pergi ke arah asrama. Renji berkata ia harus pergi dulu sebentar, jadi sekarang tinggal aku dan Ichigo. . Ternyata bukan hanya wajah dan rambutnya saja yang aneh. Apa dia sadar kalau namanya itu seperti nama perempuan? Ha!

Di depanku sekarang berdiri pagar tinggi yang megah. Aku terkagum sesaat. Sampai tak menyadari kalau Ichigo sudah meninggalkanku jauh. Aku segera mengejarnya. Aku memasuki bangunan itu dengan perasaan aneh. Entah mengapa, aku merasa sekujur tubuhku terasa dingin. Aku merapatkan soulder-coatku dan memeluk tubuhku sendiri sambil memandangi sekitar. Bangunan ini luas sekali, juga sangat mewah. Dari pada disebut sebagai asrama, ini sih lebih pantas disebut sebagai mansion keluarga. Mungkin besar dan luasnya dua kali lipat dari rumah utama keluarga Kuchiki. Pikiranku terpotong karena tanganku ditarik kasar secara tiba-tiba. Karena kehilangan keseimbangan, aku spontan meraih benda terdekat, yang ternyata adalah baju bagian depan Ichigo.

"Oi, kau itu berjalan cepat sedikit bisa tidak sih?" kata Ichigo yang masih mencengeram tanganku dengan erat.

Aku melepaskan peganganku dari bajunya dan menarik tanganku. "Apa sih yang kau lakukan, dasar Strawberry!" aku berteriak padanya. Ia kembali mengamit tanganku dengan kasar dan menarikku berjalan ke arah tangga.

"Hei! Lepaskan tanganku!" teriakku lagi. Tapi sepertinya ia sama sekali tak mempedulikanku. Aku hampir saja menggigit tangannya supaya melepaskanku saat aku mendengar pintu terbuka dan aku memasuki sebuah ruangan yang -sangat- besar. Di sebelah kiri terdapat ruang tamu yang terdapat TV 40 inchi, disebelah kanan ada pintu yang menghubungkan dengan dapur, disana juga terdapat tangga yang sepertinya menuju kamar tidur karena aku melihat laki-laki berkaca mata keluar dari tangga itu dan menuju ke arah ruang tamu.

"Kurosaki, aku tidak akan melarangmu untuk bermain dengan boneka-bonekamu. Tapi aku tidak mau kalau kau sampai membawa mainanmu kesini." Katanya sambil menatapku dan si kepala jeruk -hey, sekarang aku punya nama baru untuknya- dengan ekspresi datar sambil membenarkan letak kaca matanya. Aku baru saja mau menyanggah kata-katanya ketika Ichigo mulai bicara.

"Heh. Tenang saja Ishida, aku tak tertarik pada midget seperti dia." Katanya dengan nada meremehkan sambil menunjuk padaku.

'Apa dia bilang?!' Aku menendang lututnya sampai ia terbungkuk. "Cih, maaf saja ya aku juga tak tertarik dengan strawberry sepertimu. Apa lagi dengan rambut yang seperti wortel itu." Kataku sambil mendongakkan wajahku dan memandang rendah padanya.

Tiba-tiba pintu dibuka dengan kasar sampai menatap pada dinding disebalik pintu itu. Lalu masuk dua orang laki-laki (ya ealah, secara asrama cowok), yang satu tampaknya orang normal -maksudku dia tak punya kebiasaan aneh, seperti Ishida yang tiap menit sekali membenarkan letak kacamatanya, atau rambut yang tak biasa- sedang yang lain tampak sedikit aneh. Karena dia memeluk Ichigo -atau lebih tepatnya mencoba memeluk- segera setelah ia membuka pintu tapi langsung dipukul Ichigo tepat di wajahnya. Tapi nampaknya itu tidak berhasil, karena dia terus memeluk kaki Ichigo sambil mengelus-ngeluskan kepalanya seperti kucing yang ingin dimanja oleh majikannya. Ih…apakah selalu tinggal bersama para lelaki membuat meraka seperti ini? Jangan-jangan mereka itu… Hi… Aku jadi merinding kalau memikirkannya.

"Oi, Keigo lepaskan kakiku!" kata Ichigo sambil mencoba mendorong kepala orang yang disebut Keigo itu, tapi percuma saja.

"Ichigo~ Beri tahu aku bagaimana caramu supaya disukai para gadis-gadis itu…" kata Keigo merengek.

"Ck. Terserah. Ambil saja kalau kau mau"

"Benarkah? Ow…Ichigo, kau begitu baik hati" katanya sambil mengeluskan kepalanya pada kaki Ichigo. Aku memutar mataku lagi, ya ampun, seriously apa sih yang salah dari mereka?! Oh, tak usah dijawab. Ya, aku tahu. Semuanya.

"Sudahlah Asano-san, Ichigo sudah berbaik hati untuk memberimu semua fans-girl nya. Ayo, lepaskan dia. Nanti biar kubantu kau merayu gadis-gadis itu" kata orang yang -menurutku- normal itu sambil menarik lengan Keigo, membantunya berdiri.

"Benarkah? Oh…kau juga baik sekali Mizuiro…"

"Masalahnya Keigo, apa gadis-gadis itu mau denganmu?" aku menoleh ke arah suara itu, mendapati Renji sedang bersandar pada tiang pintu.

"Abarai-san, jangan bilang begitu…" kata Mizuiro "Lihat akibat omonganmu itu." Lanjutnya. Oh, ternyata Keigo berganti memeluk kaki Mizuiro. Astaga, lama-lama aku bisa gila disini.

"Oh ya, Rukia. Bagaimana dengan kamarmu? Sudah kau putuskan mau sekamar dengan siapa?" Tanya Renjio yang -entah bagaimana- sudah berada di sampingku.

"Lho, bukannya aku sekamar dengan Ichigo?" tanyaku.

"Oh, itu sebenarnya-" belum sempat Renji meneruskannya, Keigo memotongnya.

"Oh…ada gadis cantik! Ichigo, apakah ini salah satu dollmu? Cantik sekali. Apa aku boleh memegangnya?" Tanya Keigo sambil menatapku dengan kagum. Dasar orang aneh.

"Hm…ya, terserah."

Keigo langsung menghambur kearahku dengan tangan terbuka, berusaha memelukku. Tapi belum sampai satu kaki didekatku, dia sudah aku tendang duluan. Cih. Rasakan!

"Wah...midget, kau ternyata kuat juga ya" kata Ichigo sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya padaku.

Aku menatap tajam padanya, "Dengar ya tuan-siapapun-namamu-itu aku tidak ada hubungannya dengan pria strawberry ini. Jadi tarik kembali ucapanmu itu." Kataku sambil menunjuk Ichigo.

"Ma-maaf…" kata Keigo sambil bersembunyi di balik tubuh Mizuiro.

"Lalu, apa yang dilakukan lady sepertimu disini? Ditempat kotor yang seharusnya tak kau injak ini." Kata Mizuiro sambil membungkukkan sedikit badannya, bersikap seperti gentleman.

Sebelum aku menjawab. Renji sudah memotongku, "Oh, ini adalah Rukia. Murid pindahan baru. Dia akan tinggal di asrama ini." Kata Renji penuh bangga.

"Oh, murid pindahan itu ya? Kalau boleh tahu berapa umurmu?" Tanya Mizuiro.

"Um..aku 17 tahun."

"Wah, sayang sekali. Padahal kau cantik dan juga imut. Tapi sayang, aku lebih menyukai wanita dewasa. Maaf ya, lady Rukia." Kata Mizuiro sambil agak menundukkan badannya lagi. Ok, aku tarik kembali ucapanku yang berkata kalau dia itu normal.

"Tapi kasihan juga ya. Kau menjadi kelinci percobaan di sekolah ini." Kata Ishida yang sejak tadi diam saja.

"Oi, apa maksudmu Uryuu?" kata Renji dengan agak kasar.

"Panggil aku Ishida, Abarai." Katanya sambil memberikan tatapan tajamnya pada Renji. Renji hanya mendengus melihatnya. "Kepala sekolah berencana untuk menjadikan sekolah ini menjadi asrama campuran pria-wanita. Tapi karena ada rumor yang mengatakan kalau sekolah ini tidak aman, banyak orang tua yang ragu untuk mengirim anak-anak mereka kesini." Lanjutnya.

"Oh, jadi Rukia-chan hanya dijadikan kelinci percobaan? Kasihan sekali…" kata Keigo yang sudah hamper mrnitikkan air matanya.

"Lalu Renji, apa maksudmu bertanya aku sekamar dengan siapa? Bukannya dengan dia?" tanyaku sambil menunjuk Ichigo. Yang –entah sejak kapan- ternyata terus memandangiku saat perhatianku teralihkan darinya. Dia itu benar-benar membuatku tidak nyaman.

"Oh, sebenarnya kau boleh meminta untuk sekamar dengan orang lain kok. Lagi pula, ruangan ini terdiri dari dua kamar tidur. Jadi kalau kau mau, kau bisa sekamar denganku. Nanti biar kusuruh Ishida untuk-" kata-kata Renji terputus karena ia melihat Ishida sedang menatap tajam kearahnya dengan tatapan jangan-macam-macam-denganku-atau-kupenggal-kepalamu. Renji menelan ludah dengan susah payah. "Umm…Ichigo, bagaimana denganmu? Kau tidak masalah sekamar dengan Rukia? Dia kan perempuan. Maksudku, aku tahu kau juga punya adik perempuan yang kadang berbagi kamar denganmu, tapi-"

"Aku tidak keberatan" Ichigo memotong perkataan Renji.

"Ha? Bisa diulang?" Tanya Renji lagi pada Ichigo.

"Ck. Kubilang aku tak keberatan." Kata Ichigo dengan tampang kesal.

Mendengar itu, Renji menatapku dengan gembira sambil berkata, "Nah, kalau begitu aku tinggal-"

"Kurosaki, kau tidak keberatan apa?" Tanya Ishida, memotong perkataan Renji.

"Aku tidak keberatan kalau harus berbagi dengannya." Kata Ichigo.

Renji yang awalnya berwajah ceria, kini digantikan oleh ekspresi shock.

"Kau serius?!" Tanya Renji seolah tak percaya.

"Ya, kenapa memangnya? Asal midget itu tidak menggangguku kurasa tak masalah" kata Ichigo dengan santai. Aku mendatanginya dan menendang lututnya. "Oi! Midget sialan, apa sih yang kau lakukan?!" kata Ichigo sambil memegang lututnya.

"Itu yang kau dapatkan karena kau mengejekku!" teriakku didepan mukanya.

"Memangnya siapa yang mengejekmu? Kau kan memang midget. Lihat, tinggimu itu bahkan tidak sampai leherku." Katanya sambil menepuk-nepuk kepalaku. Ia lalu pergi setelah sebelumnya tersenyum sinis padaku. Huh. Dasar strawberry menyebalkan! Kepala jeruk busuk! Kalau saja Mizuiro tidak menahanku, sudah kupukul wajahnya yang tampan itu- Oops! Rukia! Apa yang ada di pikiranmu?! Dia, kepala jeruk itu, TAMPAN?! Astaga Rukia, kau sudah gila.

Saking shocknya, aku sampai tidak sadar kalau sekarang di ruangan ini hanya ada aku, Renji –yang kelihatannya masih sedikit shock-, dan Ishida. Aku terkejut saat Ishida yang entah bagaimana berada di belakangku –tuh, mereka tidak normal kan? Seakan bisa berpindah tempat dalam sekejap- berkata, "Abaikan saja dia, dia punya PMS yang permanen" katanya.

"Apa? Siapa?" tanyaku.

"Ichigo" katanya sambil menuju ke tangga, ia menengokku dari belakang bahunya.

"Oh, ya. Aku tahu." Jawabku dengan geli.

Ishida lalu melanjutkan langkahnya ke kamarnya. Aku juga mengikutinya untuk pergi ke kamarku. Atau lebih tepatnya kamarku dan Ichigo. Memikirkan dua kata itu membuat sebuah bayangan dewasa menyelinap masuk ke otakku. Segera kutepis bayangan itu sebelum berlanjut. Rukia, kalau ayah sampai tahu kau berpikir yang tidak-tidak seperti itu, kau pasti akan dicincang habis-habisan! ' Ya Tuhan, tolong lindungi aku dari para setan-setan ini. Ibu, doakan aku agar aku selamat.'

**********

A/N: Hoahm…*nglirik jam* 22:43. Ga nyangka, kalo nulisnya malem-malem malah idenya gampang muncul ya?

Ngomong-ngomong, Renji kasian banget deh, omongannya di sela mulu. Ga penting sih…=.=a

Renji: *glare* Diem loe!!

Huaa~ kabuuurrr!!!

*ckiiiittt* -author ngerem mendadak- Jangan lupa review yak! Ulang…

Huaa~kabuuurrr!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Aku balik lagiiii!!! *dilempari pake sandal ama readers gara-gara lebay* Huwa…updatenya cepet banget eah? Gapapa, malah seneng kan? Yasud lah, into the story!

Disclaimer: Ga usah dibilang juga uda pada tau kan, Bleach punya Amu-chan! Eh, lho, aku maw dibawa kemana? *liat ambulance bertulisan Rumah Sakit Jiwa* WHAT!! NOOOOOOOO!!!!

**********

The Tale of Our Blood

© Amu svit-kona

-Normal P.O.V-

Rukia mengikuti Ishida ke atas, tempat kamarnya dan Ichigo berada.

"Rukia, ini kamarmu." Kata Ishida. Rukia melihat pintu kamar didepannya. Pintunya besar dan terbuat dari kayu mahogany yang terdapat ukiran-ukiran artistic bernilai tinggi. "Kamarku ada di sebelah sana," kata Ishida sambil menunjuk kamar yang terletak di lorong seberang. Rukia menengok lorong itu. "Seperti yang kau lihat, disini ada tiga lorong. Lorong tempat kamarku dan Renji ada di seberang itu. Ini adalah lorong tempat kamarmu dan Ichigo." Lanjut Ishida, menerangkan.

"Umm…lalu, lorong ketiga itu? Apa ada murid lain disini?" Tanya Rukia.

"Lorong itu, sebaiknya jangan kau dekati. Simpan dulu rasa keingin tahuanmu itu. Kalau dia sudah mengijinkanmu, dia pasti akan mengajakmu kesana." Kata Ishida sambil berjalan ke lorongnya.

'Dia? Siapa? Ichigo?' Rukia sudah akan bertanya pada Ishida tapi ia sudah lebih dulu masuk ke kamarnya. Ia lalu masuk ke kamarnya sendiri.

Ketika Rukia memasuki kamarnya, ia merasa takjub. Bangunannya, meskipun tidak terlalu luas, memiliki nilai artistic yang tinggi. Sama seperti pintunya, perabotannya banyak yang terbuat dari mahogany. Disebelah kiri Rukia terdapat tempat buku yang penuh dengan karya-karya Shakespeare dan pujangga-pujangga lain. Ditengah-tengah tempat buku itu ada sebuah TV 30", dibawahnya ada DVD Player, Video Games, dan tempat kaset-kaset. Dipojok kiri terdapat sebuah pintu kecil.

Rukia mendatangi tempat buku itu dan melihat-lihat judul-judulnya. 'Ternyata dia punya sisi lembut juga ya. Hihi…" pikir Rukia.

Ia berbalik dan melihat dua tempat tidur King size yang terpisah oleh sebuah pintu. Sepertinya pintu kamar mandi, karena terdengar suara gemericik air dari sana. Disamping kiri dan kanan kedua tempat tidur itu terdapat almari walk-in. Di langit-langit tempat tidur terdapat atap kaca. Menampakkan keindahan langit malam hari. 'Wah…seperti pent-house saja' pikir Rukia. Ia menghampiri almari yang sebelah kanan. Tangannya baru saja akan membuka pintunya ketika pintu kamar mandi terbuka, menampakkan Ichigo yang hanya mengenakan boxer dan rambut yang masih basah, tangan kanannya memegang handuk yang ia sampirkan di bahunya. Menandakan kalau ia baru saja mandi.

"Oi, apa yang kau lakukan? Itu almariku." Kata Ichigo pada Rukia.

Rukia yang dari tadi memandang Ichigo langsug berbalik dan memalingkan wajah, mencoba menutupi warna merah yang mulai merayapi wajahnya. Tapi nampaknya itu tidak terlewatkan oleh Ichigo.

"Oi, kau ini kenapa sih? Sakit? Mukamu merah begitu." Tanya Ichigo

"K-kau itu yang kenapa! Disini kan ada seorang wanita, pakaianmu sopan sedikit dong?!" kata Rukia terbata.

"Hah?" Ichigo menaikkan sebelah alisnya lalu melihat ke tubuhnya. Ia tersenyum jahil. "Oh… ini sih masih mending. Biasanya kalau aku lupa membawa baju ganti aku akan berjalan ke sini dengan…te…lan…jang… nah, karena aku itu pelupa jadi aku sering sekali-", belum sempat Ichigo meneruskan kalimatnya, Rukia sudah melayangkan pukulan disertai tendangan di kepala dan lututnya.

"Arrrgghhh!!!" Ichigo membungkuk, tangan kanannya memegang kepala sedang yang kiri memegang lututnya. Ia melakukan itu sambil menatap tajam ke arah Rukia.

"Rasakan! Makanya, jangan macam-macam denganku. Awas saja kau kalau berani macam-macam!" ancam Rukia sambil melipat tangannya di atas dada. Yang tak diduga Rukia adalah Ichigo berjalan -atau berlari? Gerakannya cepat sekali- ke arah Rukia dan mencengkeram rambut Rukia dari arah belakang sampai ia mengaduh.

"Ah! Sakit, lepaskan!"

Ichigo tak mengindahkan perkataan Rukia dan terus mencengkeram rambut Rukia. Ia mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Rukia.

"Heh, dengar ya Rukia siapapun-namamu-itu, ini adalah kamarku yang berarti ini adalah wilayahku-"

"Oh ya? Aku tidak melihat tulisan yang menyatakan kalau kamar ini adalah milikmu kepala jeruk busuk." Kata Rukia dengan nada mengejek.

Ichigo mencengkeram rambut Rukia makin keras, Rukia menggigit bibirnya untuk menahan agar ia tidak berteriak.

"Terserah apa katamu. Yang jelas, ini kamarku, wilayahku dan peraturanku. Kau hanya tamu tak diundang disini. Jadi lebih baik kau jaga sikapmu dan jadilah kucing yang manis." Kata Ichigo. Ia lalu melepaskan cengkeramannya di rambut Rukia. Ia pergi ke almari walk-innya setelah memberi Rukia sebuah tatapan tajam.

**********

-Rukia P.O.V-

Segera setelah ia melepaskan cengkeramannya di rambutku, aku memegangi kepalaku yang terasa seakan mau pecah jadi dua. Aku melihatnya masuk ke almari walk-innya. Oh, jadi begitu… Dia tipe orang yang tak suka melihat apa yang dia miliki menjadi milik orang lain atau dalam hal ini dikuasai orang lain. Huh, lihat saja nanti. Selama aku masih tinggal disini, akan kubuat kau merasakan neraka! Dasar strawberry brengsek!

"Aduh… Sakit sekali," aku meraba kepalaku. Sepertinya ini tak akan sembuh hanya dalam satu hari. "DASAR KEPALA JERUK! STRAWBERRY BERBAU BUSUK!!" teriakku padanya.

Aku mendengar benda mengeluarkan bunyi 'DUAK' yang sangat keras. Sepertinya Ichigo marah sekali dengan kata-kataku tadi. Benda mati tidak mungkin mengeluarkan bunyi sendiri kan? Jadi tadi pasti Ichigo sangat kesal pada ucapanku sampai ia meninju sesuatu. Ha! Tak bisa menerima kenyataan kalau ada wanita yang melawanmu ya?! Memangnya kau itu siapa? Prince Charming?

Aku mendengar pintu terbuka. Menampakkan Renji yang mengenakan kaos oblong dan sweat-pants, pakaian tidurnya sepertinya.

"Umm…Rukia, kau belum tidur?" tanyanya canggung.

"Menurutmu?" jawabku ketus.

"Umm…ya, menurutku kau belum tidur sih. Um...eh, mana Ichigo? Jam segini kan dia biasanya sudah tidur." Tanya Renji sambil melihat sekitar ruangan.

"Dia ada di sana," kataku sambil menunjuk ke arah almari Ichigo.

Renji mengangkat sebelah alisnya, menandakan kalau ia bingung.

"Sedang bermeditasi mungkin. Atau mencoba untuk menerima kenyataan kalau dia telah dikalahkan oleh seorang wanita," kataku dengan nada sebal.

"Hm…memangnya ada apa sih?"

"Tak ada apa-apa," Aku membuka almariku dan mengambil handuk dan piyama bergambar chappyku.

"Oh, kau mau kemana?" Tanya Renji saat dia melihatku berjalan ke pintu kamar mandi.

"Tentu saja ke kamar mandi kan?" aku menolehkan kepalaku dan mengangkat alisku ke Renji. Dia hanya mengangguk-angguk sambil mulutnya bergumam 'Oh' "Kenapa? Mau ikut?" tanyaku menggodanya.

Mendengar itu, wajah Renji langsung memerah. Hihi. Aku memutar bola mataku lalu berjalan ke arah kamar mandi. Saat aku membuka pintu kamar mandi, yang terbuat dari kaca buram, aku melihat Ichigo keluar dari almarinya mengenakan kaos dan celana selutut. Ia melihat ke arahku melalui ekor matanya.

**********

-Ichigo P.O.V-

Aku masuk ke almariku segera setelah kulepaskan rambutnya dari tanganku. Aku menyandarkan punggungku di pintu almari yang telah aku kunci dari dalam.

"Kuso! Apa yang sudah kau lakukan Ichigo?" Aku menutupi wajahku dengan kedua tanganku.

Kau tidak bisa begini terus, lupakan dia Ichigo, lupakan! Aku menutup mataku. Awalnya hanya ada ruang gelap yang aku lihat. Tapi lama-kelamaan, kegelapan itu lenyap berganti dengan munculnya wajah-wajah yang familiar. Sangat familiar. Itu semua seperti nyata. Bagaimana ia tersenyum, sentuhan tangannya saat membelai kepalaku, gerak bibirnya saat ia memanggil namaku, bagaimana mata violet itu menatap padaku, bagaimana ia marah padaku ketika aku melakukan hal yang menurutnya salah. Lalu tiba-tiba itu semua berubah, aku melihat wajahnya yang penuh air mata, darah berceceran ditubuhnya, bagaimana ia meneriakkan namaku, meminta tolong padaku, bagaimana ia meraihkan tangannya padaku, kulihat rambut hitam panjangnya yang bergelombang ditarik oleh sepasang tangan, ia meraihkan tangannya sambil meneriakkan namaku.

DUAK

Aku membuka mataku. Penglihatanku agak kabur karena air yang mendesak untuk keluar di pelupuk mataku. Setelah beberapa saat, aku berhasil mengontrol air mataku, kulihat tanganku membuat sebuah lubang di dinding almari. Membuat buku-buku jariku berdarah.

'Kenapa, setelah sekian lama… Kenapa ia datang kembali saat aku sudah punya keinginan untuk melupakannya? Tuhan, aku tak tahu apakah ini berkatmu atau malah kutukanmu padaku.'

Aku melepaskan kepalanku dari dinding almari, sambil bersandar di pintu almari aku tersuruk ke lantai almari. Mengepalkan tanganku dan melihat luka di buku-buku jari perlahan menghilang dan menyembuhkan diri sendiri.

Aku mendengar pintu terbuka dan suara Renji bercakap-cakap dengan Rukia. Aku mendengarkan obrolan mereka dan mengepalkan tanganku lagi. Aku tak tahu ada apa denganku. Renji adalah temanku, yah meski cara berteman kami berbeda dengan orang-orang biasa, aku tak mungkin cemburu padanya hanya karena dia bicara pada Rukia. Che, cemburu? Lihat siapa yang bicara. Memangnya Rukia itu siapamu Ichigo?

'Hhh…aku harus berhenti memikirkan hal-hal tidak berguna seperti ini.' Bangkit dari posisiku, aku mendengar Rukia berjalan kearah kamar mandi. Aku segera memakai kaos dan celana selutut lalu keluar. Aku melihat Rukia dari ekor mataku. Ia menatap kepadaku sebentar sebelum menutup pintu kamar mandi.

"Oi. Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Aku menoleh ke arah Renji dan hanya mengangkat bahuku.

"Kau…tidak apa-apa kan?" Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku padanya "Maksudku, dia itu kan-"

"Perempuan? Aku tahu itu."

"Bukan itu maksudku! Maksudku itu, yah…kau tahu kan kalau dia itu putri satu-satunya keluarga Kuchiki."

"Ya, lalu, apa hubungannya itu denganku?" kataku sambil berjalan ke arah tempat tidurku dan mendudukkan diri disana. "Oh, kalau kau berharap aku akan memperlakukannya layaknya seorang putri, aku menolak. Cih, dia itu sama sekali tidak mirip seorang putri."

"Hhh… Ichigo, kau tahu apa yang aku bicarakan. Aku tahu kau masih belum bisa melupakannya. Tidak akan bisa. Hhh…Rukia memang mirip sekali dengannya. Cih, aku takkan berbohong padamu, bahkan sifatnyapun mirip. Tapi, kalau kau menggunakan Rukia resikonya akan lebih besar daripada kau menggunakan dollmu."

Aku terdiam memikirkan perkataan Renji. Mereka memang sangat mirip. Aku tersenyum ketika mengingat dia juga suka sekali memukulku. Benar-benar mirip. Senyumku hilang saat aku mengingat kembali bagaimana ia terenggut dari sisiku. Aku mengepalkan tanganku sampai kukuku membuat telapak tanganku berdarah. Aku merasakan Renji menyentuh pundakku.

"Ichigo, pikirkanlah itu baik-baik. Dia sudah pergi. Aku takkan menyuruhmu untuk melupakanya. Tapi Rukia-"

"Ada apa denganku?"

Aku dan Renji kaget dan terdiam ditempat sebelum menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Rukia menyandarkan diri di pintu kamar mandi.

'Mungkinkah dia mendengar-' pikiranku terhenti saat Renji menanyakan hal yang ingin kutanyakan.

"Rukia, sejak kapan kau berada disana?" Tanya Renji sambil tersenyum innocent.

"Baru saja. Kenapa?" Rukia berjalan kearah tempat tidurnya dan mendudukkan diri disana. Menatapku dan Renji. Aku mengerutkan alisku saat melihat piyamanya yang bergambar chappy.

"Oh, tidak. Tidak apa-apa. Oh ya, kau ada di kelas berapa?" Tanya Renji pada Rukia.

"Umm…tunggu sebentar," Rukia mengaduk-aduk isi tasnya yang ada di sisi ranjang, "Ah, ini dia. Di kelas XI-A. Kau dikelas berapa Renji?"

"Yah…sayang sekali. Aku ada di kelas XI-B" kata Renji tampak kecewa. Cih, memalukan. Memangnya apa sih yang Renji lihat dari wanita ini?! Dia itu kan pendek, kekanak-kanakan, tidak manis -Ok, ku akui dia sedikit imut- Ha! Lihat dirimu! Kau juga jadi sama saja dengan Renji!

"Cih,"

"Oi, apa maksudmu strawberry?!"

Aku mendongak, melihat Rukia menatapku tajam sambil menyilangkan tangannya di depan dadanya.

"Apa?" tanyaku.

Dia memutar bola matanya, "Apa maksud 'cih' mu itu?!"

"Maksudku, Cih aku harus bertahan dengan midget sepertimu setiap hari."

Rukia melemparkan bantalnya padaku, tapi berhasil kutangkap sebelum mengenai wajahku.

"Umm…baiklah, sepertinya aku harus kembali ke kamarku sekarang." Kata Renji sambil pergi ke pintu, "Oi, Ichigo. Jangan macam-macam dengan Rukia ya!"

"Hn. Terserah."

Renji tersenyum sinis padaku sebelum ia tersenyum manis -Cih,memang apanya yang manis darinya?- pada Rukia. "Selamat malam Rukia."

"Ya, selamat malam." Jawab Rukia sambil tersenyum, sedikit. Lalu Renji pun pergi dan meninggalkanku bersama midget ini. "Oi kepala jeruk! Kembalikan ban-" Sebelum ia melanjutkan bicaranya, aku melempar bantalnya ke arahnya sampai ia terjatuh dari tempat tidur.

"Oomph" suaranya tersumbat oleh bantal yang kulempar tepat dikepalanya.

"Dasar strawberry brengsek!" makinya padaku. Aku menutupi tubuhku dengan selimut sampai menutupi kepalaku. "Cih, sudah tidur ya. Awas kau besok." Kata Rukia. Aku mendengar suara kemresek saat dia memposisikan dirinya untuk tidur dan menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut. Aku menutup mataku yang juga sudah berat sambil tersenyum. Ah…sepertinya malam ini aku akan mimpi indah.

**********

A/N: Gimana crita kali ini? Ini aku buat sebagai pelampiasan kekecewaan dan kesedihan ku karena bentar lagi -atau malah sekarang- bakal pisah ama tement-tement…T.T

Hadoh, belom-belom uda kangen ama mereka…

For the last time, let me said URI DEURI FISANG SIX!!

T.T Bye-bye my friend…...

Hla kok malah curhat! Auuukkk ahhh….. jangan lupa Review ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Bleach dan segala propertinya bukan punyaku. Aku cuma nyewa doank T.T

**********

The Tale of Our Blood

© Amu svit-kona

-Normal P.O.V-

Rukia membuka matanya dengan malas, lalu menutup matanya lagi dengan cepat. Tangannya mencoba menghalangi cahaya yang masuk dari atasnya. Terdengar pintu kamar mandi terbuka. Menampakkan Ichigo yang sudah berpakaian seragam sambil memakai ikat pinggangnya.

"Oi, midget. Kalau sudah bangun cepat mandi sana!"

Rukia hanya mengerang dan menutupi wajahnya dengan guling.

"Ck. Kau ini," kata Ichigo sambil berkacak pinggang, "Ayo cepat bangun!" kata Ichigo sambil menarik guling Rukia.

Tapi Rukia tak bergeming dan mendekap gulingnya semakin erat. Ichigo yang keras kepala pun tentunya tak mau kalah, ia menarik guling itu lebih keras. Tapi tiba-tiba…

GUBRAKK!!

Rukia melepas pegangannya pada guling itu sehingga membuat Ichigo jatuh, kepalanya membentur lantai dan guling Rukia menimpa wajahnya.

"Ukh…" Ichigo membuang guling itu dari wajahnya dan mencoba berdiri. Tangan kirinya memegang bagian belakang kepalanya sementara yang kanan menyentuh lantai, membantunya berdiri. Ia berjalan menuju tempat tidur Rukia. Rukia menutupi dirinya dengan selimut, menjadikannya seperti kepompong. Melihatnya tetap tertidur lelap, membuat darah Ichigo berdesir sampai ke ubun-ubun.

"Kau…" Ichigo menggeram, "Bangun! Dasar midget pemalas!" kata Ichigo sambil menarik selimut Rukia, membuat Rukia terlempar dan jatuh ke lantai.

Terdengar erangan dari mulut Rukia. Ia mencoba bangun dan memfokuskan matanya pada Ichigo. Setelah kantuknya hilang -digantikan oleh rasa sakit yang amat sangat- ia menatap tajam ke arah Ichigo.

"Apa sih yang kau lakukan?! Mau membunuhku ya?!" teriak Rukia pada Ichigo.

Ichigo hanya tersenyum penuh kemenangan melihat Rukia berteriak padanya dengan muka yang merah karena kemarahannya. Oh, betapa Rukia sangat membenci senyum setannya itu. Senyum yang membuat jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat. Rukia menggelengkan kepalanya, mencoba menghapus pikiran-pikiran -yang menurutnya- tidak waras itu dari otaknya.

"Dasar babon!"

"Midget!"

"Strawberry busuk!!"

"Kerdil!!"

"KEPALA JERUK!!!"

"KURCACI!!!"

Tanpa sadar mereka sudah bertatap muka. Dahi Ichigo menempel pada dahi Rukia.

"BERHENTI MENGEJEKKU DASAR KAU ORANG GILA!!!" Mereka berteriak bersamaan.  
Pada saat yang sama, Renji masuk ke kamar mereka. Ia menatap kedua orang itu dengan bingung.

"Eh…ada apa sih?" Kata Renji.

"DIAM KAU!!" Teriak mereka bersama lagi sambil memberi Renji tatapan tajam. Renji yang sadar situasi segera mundur dalam jarak aman. Untuk menghindari benda-benda yang mungkin akan melayang ke arahnya, karena mereka sepertinya sudah dalam keadaan yang cukup mendukung untuk saling membunuh.

"KAU! BERHENTI MENIRUKU!!" Selah beberapa saat saling memberi death glare cukup lama, Ichigo berkata.

"Menjauh dariku." Kata Ichigo sambil menggertakkan giginya.

"Kau yang menjauh dariku!" jawab Rukia yang tak mau kalah.

"Menjauh, atau kucium kau."

Rukia terdiam beberapa saat. Mencoba memahami apa maksud perkataan Ichigo. Ia lalu menyadari bahwa wajah Ichigo hanya beberapa mili darinya, dengan dahi dan hidung mereka saling bersentuhan. Ia segera menjauh lima kaki dari Ichigo dan memalingkan wajahnya, mencoba menutupi wajahnya yang memerah.

"Umm…jadi, sekarang bolehkah aku tahu apa yang terjadi?" kata Renji yang sedari tadi diam menyaksikan kedua orang itu bertengkar sambil mengangkat telunjuknya.

"Tanya saja babon berambut orange ini" kata Rukia yang sudah sembuh dari dari serangan shocknya sambil menatap tajam kepada Ichigo.

Renji menoleh ke arah Ichigo sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Apa?" Ichigo berkata sambil melipat tangan di dadanya, lalu melenggang pergi ke lantai bawah.

"Urgghh…Ichigo no tawake!!"

"Hmph…"

Rukia menoleh ke Renji, yang sedang mencoba untuk menahan tawanya dengan menutupi mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan. Setelah ia berhasil, ia memasang senyum jahil diwajahnya.

"Apa sih?" Tanya Rukia kesal.

Renji masih memandang Rukia dengan senyum busuknya, "Kau…" Renji berkata, "memanggil Ichigo dengan namanya?"

"Lalu?" Rukia bertanya balik sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Huh…tidak apa-apa sih. Tapi, tidak biasanya kau memanggilnya dengan namanya. Biasanya kan kau memanggilnya kepala jeruk atau strawberry busuk," Renji tersenyum penuh kemenangan saat wajah Rukia menjadi semerah apel, "Aku curiga, jangan-jangan kau-"

Perkataan Renji terputus karena Rukia melempar guling ke wajahnya.

"Diam kau!" kata Rukia sambil berjalan ke arah kamar mandi. Renji tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya saat melihat rona merah diwajah Rukia bertambah dua kali lipat.

"Menarik sekali," Kata Renji dengan ekspresi yang tak bisa terbaca. Ia lalu pergi ke bawah.

**********

-Rukia P.O.V-

Aku berjalan menuju ruang makan setelah selesai berganti baju. Kulihat Ishida dan Ichigo duduk bersebelahan. Entah mengapa jika kedua orang itu bergabung -atau bersama- aura disekitar mereka seperti berubah. Udara di sekitarku seperti menjadi lebih dingin -10o.

"Selamat pagi" sapaku, lalu mendudukkan diriku ke tempat duduk yang berseberangan dengan Ichigo.

"Selamat pagi Kuchiki-san," balas Ishida sambil membenarkan letak kaca matanya, "Bagaimana tidurmu?"

"Ya, tidurku nyenyak. Terima kasih Ishida-san"

Lalu Renji datang membawa nampan berisi makanan. Ia memakai apron berwarna pink. Ia meletakkan masakannya di depanku.

"Cocok sekali denganmu," ucapku padanya.

"Apanya?" Tanya Renji sambil memasang tampang bodohnya.

"Apronmu," kataku sambil menunjuk apron pinknya, "Sangat cocok denganmu."

"Diam kau!" muka Renji memerah saat mengatakannya. Ia lalu melepas apronnya dan duduk di sebelahku.

Aku hanya terkikik geli melihatnya lalu mengambil garpu dan sendok, merasa ada yang aneh aku mendongakkan kepalaku, "Kalian tidak sarapan?"

"Uhh…tidak. Kami tidak biasa sarapan." Jawab Renji dengan senyum.

Aku mengangkat sebelah alisku, tapi tak mengatakan apa-apa. Selesai makan, kami langsung menuju ke gedung sekolah. Aku berpisah dengan Renji dan Ishida di pintu gerbang. Dan siapa sangka kalau aku sekelas dengan strawberry berkepala jeruk yang bernama Ichigo ini? Aku memutar bola mataku saat memikirkan hal ini. Yah, lucky me.

Tak banyak dari keadaan -atau kejadian- dikelas yang terjadi. Aku bosan sekali, didepan Ukitake-sensei sedang menjelaskan rumus-rumus calculus yang rumit. Tapi untungnya, aku sudah pernah mempelajarinya. Jadi disinilah aku, terjebak dikelas dan mencoba menghilangkan kebosanan dengan menggambar chappy di belakang catatanku. Hmm…aku penasaran, apa yang dilakukan Ichigo ya?

Aku melirik ke bangkunya yang terletak disebelahku. Kulihat ia sedang melihat ke jendela, menatap langit. Melihat wajahnya yang seolah -kalau saja kerutan di dahinya itu dihilangkan- penuh ketenangan itu membuat dadaku menjadi hangat. Yang tak kuketahui adalah, Ichigo juga diam-diam melihatku melalui pantulan dari kaca jendela. Aku terus memandang ke arahnya sampai aku dikejutkan oleh suara bel berbunyi. Jam makan siang telah tiba. Segera aku membereskan barang-barangku dan mengikuti Ichigo ke kantin.

Sampai di kantin, aku merasa banyak tatapan mata padaku. Udara disini pun terasa dingin -ha! memangnya ada ruangan disini yang tidak dingin?- ,meskipun aku sangat menyukai dingin -terutama salju- tapi rasa dingin disini aneh sekali, seperti ada yang akan memangsaku kalau aku membalikkan tubuhku sedetik saja. Entah mengapa, aku merasa orang-orang disini aneh. Mereka seperti…bukan manusia. Aku berjalan lebih cepat dan mendekatkan diriku pada Ichigo. Aku merasa aman didekatnya.

"Rukia!"

Aku melihat Renji melambai ke arahku dari sudut kantin. Dihadapannya duduk Ishida. Aku segera berlari kearah mereka. Setelah kami duduk, pelayan membawakan makanan kami. Aku memesan steak rendah lemak dan salad -bukannya aku sedang diet atau apa, tapi aku sudah dilatih untuk tidak memakan makanan yang kurang menyehatkan- dan strawberry jus. Untuk ketiga orang ini, pelayan hanya memberi mereka jus berwarna merah, entah itu jus apa. Setelah aku selesai makanpun mereka masih belum memesan makanan.

"Hei, kalian tidak memesan makanan?"

"Tidak. Cukup ini saja" jawab Renji.

"Hm…memangnya kalian tidak lapar?"

"Tidak. Kami biasanya hanya makan suplemen seperti ini." Kata Ishida sambil mengangkat gelasnya.

"Memangnya itu suplemen apa? Minum suplemen saja tidak akan menyehatkan kan? Pantas saja kalian pucat." Kataku. Aku menyadari sesuatu, semua orang disini sama sekali tidak ada yang memesan makanan. Hanya meminum suplemen merah itu.

Melihat keherananku, Ishida berkata padaku, "Ini suplemen untuk peningkat stamina dan penghilang lelah. Bisa juga untuk menekan rasa lapar dan tidak banyak mengandung lemak."

"Oh…memangnya terbuat dari apa?"

"Campuran dari cranberry, wortel, tomat, sedikit sayuran, dan 100cc darah kodok" jawab Renji dengan mantap.

Mendengar Renji berkata dengan PD-nya membuatku hampir memuntahkan makanan yang ia makan. Ya Tuhan…bahkan resep Inoue tidak pernah separah ini. Tapi melihat banyak siswa disini yang meminum 'jus' itu, membuatku penasaran juga. Aku melihat banyak 'jus' seperti itu di tempat pemesanan makanan. Aku beranjak dari tempat dudukku dan berjalan menuju tempat pemesanan makanan. Saat aku hampir meraih 'jus' itu, Renji menahan tanganku.

"Rukia! Kau mau apa?!"

"Hm? Aku mau mencobanya juga."

"Kau tidak boleh meminumnya!"

"Eh, memangnya kenapa?"

"Ya…pokoknya tidak boleh!" kata Renji ngotot sambil menarik lenganku.

"Hei, lepaskan!" teriakku sambil melepaskan lenganku dari cengkeraman Renji.

"Sudahlah Kuchiki-san, kau jangan keras kepala." Kata Ishida yang sudah berada di sebelah Renji.

"Ck. Terserah kalian mau bilang apa." Aku menendang lutut Renji sehingga ia melepaskan cengkeramannya dari tanganku lalu berjalan kembali ke tempat 'jus' itu lagi. Aku menyadari kalau orang-orang disekitar memandangiku dengan tatapan aneh. Aku tak mengindahkannya dan mengambil segelas dari 'jus' itu. Saat aku mau meminumnya, tanganku ditahan oleh seseorang. Aku melihat Ichigo menahan tanganku dan membuang gelasnya pada Ishida yang -anehnya- menangkapnya tanpa menumpahkan isinya.

"Apa sih?!" kataku sebal pada Ichigo. Saat Ichigo diam saja, aku mengambil lagi minuman yang baru. Tapi langsung dibuang oleh Ichigo. Kali ini ke tempat sampah. "Kau ini apa-apaan sih?! Lepaskan aku strawberry!"

"Diam! Kau ini keras kepala sekali sih! Sudah, menurut saja dengan apa yang mereka katakan!"

"Memangnya kenapa?! Kalian meminumnya, kenapa aku tidak boleh?!"

"Kalau dibilang tidak boleh ya tidak boleh!"

"Ugh…kau ini curang!" aku menendang lutut Ichigo dan mennguyurkan jus merah itu dimuka Ichigo. Aku mendengar semua orang mengambil nafas tajam, seolah tak percaya akan apa yang telah kulakukan. Memangnya kenapa? Maaf saja ya, tidak ada seorang pun yang membuat masalah dengan Rukia Kuchiki. Termasuk kepala jeruk ini!

"Kau …benar-benar…menyusahkan…" Ichigo berkata sambil menggertakkan giginya. "Kau belum tahu siapa aku ya?" kata Ichigo. Nada suaranya berubah menjadi berbahaya, seperti suara ular yang akan memakan mangsanya.

"Oh…tentu saja aku tahu. Kau itu si brengsek bernama Ichigo yang suka mengatur orang, tak suka kalah, keras kepala, bodoh-" Sebelum aku melanjutkan perkataanku, Ichigo menjambak rambutku dari belakang.

"Oh…kau salah. Kuberi tahu kau siapa aku sebenarnya."

Ichigo berjalan keluar kantin dan menuju bangunan tempat kami tidur sambil terus memegang rambutku. Tapi aku tak mengeluarkan suara protes atau memintanya untuk melepaskan rambutku. Harga diriku terlalu tinggi untuk itu.

"O..oi, Ichigo. Mau kau apakan dia?" aku mendengar Renji berkata pada Ichigo dan mengikuti kami dari belakang. Tapi Ichigo tidak berkata apa-apa.

"Kurosaki, kalau sampai kepala sekolah marah aku takkan ikut campur." Ketika tidak mendapat respon dari Ichigo, Ishida mencengkeram bahu Ichigo dan berteriak padanya, "ICHIGO SADARLAH!!"

"Diam kau!" kata Ichigo. Ishida terdiam beberapa saat, cengkeramannya di bahu Ichigo melemas. Ichigo menggoyangkan bahunya, membuat tangan Ishida terlepas dari bahunya. "Akan kutunjukkan padanya, siapa yang sedang dia hadapi."

Tiba-tiba aku merasa udara di paru-paruku terenggut secara tiba-tiba. Samar-samar aku mendengar Renji dan Ishida berteriak memanggil nama Ichigo dan namaku. Dan sekejap kemudian aku sudah berada di dalam suatu ruangan. Aku tak tahu ini dimana. Lalu aku merasa seseorang dibelakangku. Aku berbalik dan melihat Ichigo berdiri bersandar pada pinggiran meja sepuluh kaki didepanku. Melihatku dengan wajah yang tak terbaca.

"Dimana ini? Kemana kau membawaku?" tanyaku pada Ichigo.

Ichigo hanya diam saja dan tetap memasang tampang pokernya.

"Oi strawberry, kau tuli ya?! Aku bertanya padamu, kau mengerti tidak sih?" tanyaku lagi. Tapi percuma, ia tak bergerak sedikitpun. OK, aku mulai merasa nervous. "Oi! ck. .Memang percuma bicara pada babon orange sepertimu."

Aku berjalan disekitar ruangan, mencoba menemukan pintu keluar. Tapi bangunan ini sama sekali tak kelihatan berpintu. Silly? Kalau tak berpintu, bagaimana Ichigo bisa memasukkanku kesini? Pasti ada suatu cara.

Aku lalu melihat sebuah tempat tidur berkanopi. Aku mendekatinya dan berhenti tepat di depan tempat tidur itu. Jantungku serasa berhenti, aku sulit mengambil nafas. Pemandangan di depanku sungguh membuatku tak bisa berpikir apa-apa. Aku merasakan seseorang dibelakangku. Ichigo. Tangan kirinya melingkar di pinggangku dan tangan kanannya memegang daguku.

Aku mendengar Ichigo berbisik pelan di telingaku. "Kau mau tahu siapa aku Rukia? Akan kuberi kau kenang-kenangan untuk mengingatku, tuan puteri" Ucapnya sambil menelengkan kepalaku kesamping.

Lalu aku merasakan benda tajam pada leherku, rasa sakit bercampur dengan rasa-rasa lain yang tak bisa kujelaskan dengan kata-kata.

"Ichigo…"

Aku memanggil namanya. Suaraku bahkan hanya terdengar seperti bisikan kecil. Lalu semuanya berubah menjadi gelap.

**********

A/N: Wew…my 1st cliff hanger (?)

Chapter pertama yang kata-katanya mencapai 2000 lebih *sfx: BANZAII!!* lol

Oia, gomen kalo masi ada typo, udah jam 12 malem sih… jadi males nelitinya =.=a

Aku juga mo bales para reviewers yang uda maw ngereview fictQ ini… ^^

red-deimon-beta: thank you… Buat kritiknya, makasih banget ya, masi ada yang salah kah? 0.o Btw, dei-kun salah, yg kemaren masi ada typo satu tauk… . (malah buka aib). Nih, uda aku kasi balesan reviewnya…;p

Yumemiru reirin: thank you… ngerti apaan emang? 0.o

: thank you… ceweknya? Pasti amu-chan donk *di bankai Ichigo* pokoknya stay tuned(?) aja terus… ^^

shirayuki haruna: thank you… hhe? Hisana? Ichigo isa dijadiin krupuk ntar ama Byakuya XP. Ada deh… Pokoknya tetep baca terus… ;p

yuinayuki-chan: thank you… yang mirip sama Rukia bukan dollnya Ichigo, tapi *piiip* nya Ichigo… ^^v

Rukia-Agehanami021093: thank you…makasih atas pujiannya… soal masa lalu Rukia, MUNGKIN di beberapa chapt kedepan bakal muncul ** ^^

Thank you yang uda pada ngebaca fict ini ^^

luv u all…

n tambah aku luv lagi kalo mo review… XP

ayo, teken ijo-ijonya……


	6. Chapter 6

Huweeeeee… Akhirnya bisa menyelesaikan chapt ini jugaaaa… *nangis terharu*

Gomen minna-san, baru isa update sekarang…

Sebagai gantinya, chapter ini FULL of ICHIRUKI-ness. Beware of that!!

Okies, into d stoooorryyyy………

Disclaimer: Bleach is Tite Kubo's. Kalo Bleach punyaku, Ichigo uda aku buat jadian ama Rukia dari dulu…

**********

The Tale of Our Blood

© Amu svit-kona

Rukia membuka matanya dengan hati-hati. Ia melihat sekelilingnya, mencoba mengenali sekitarnya. Ia berada di kamar yang cukup luas dengan tempat tidur berkanopi -yang sedang ia tempati sekarang- berada di tengah ruangan. Kamar itu terasa kosong dan sepi karena hanya terisi oleh tempat tidur, meja belajar dengan sebuah computer diatasnya, dan sebuah almari.

"Sudah sadar, midget?"

Rukia menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Mendapati Ichigo duduk di sofa yang menghadap ke jendela.

"Ini…dimana?" Tanya Rukia.

Ichigo melirik pada Rukia dari belakang pundaknya, "Di rumahku."

Mata Rukia membesar tiga kali lipat dari ukuran awal. Mulutnya terbuka lebar –yang dalam ukuran ini, mungkin kucing pun bisa masuk– karena shock.

"Tutup mulutmu sebelum ada lalat yang masuk."

Rukia segera menutup mulutnya. Tapi sepertinya ia masih belum pulih 100% dari shocknya. Tiba-tiba sesuatu mengusik otaknya. Bayangan ia dan Ichigo bertengkar di kantin, rambutnya dijambak, lalu ia dibawa pergi oleh Ichigo, lalu…semuanya berubah menjadi gelap.

'Lalu…apa? Apa yang terjadi setelah itu?' pikir Rukia. 'Rasanya, ada yang terlupakan… Tapi apa?'

Entah mengapa tangan Rukia bergerak untuk menyentuh leher kirinya. Meraba-raba kulit disitu. Seolah mencoba mencari suatu kejanggalan disana. 'Tak ada apa-apa kok…' Rukia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Umm…Ichigo," panggil Rukia. "Apa…yang terjadi?"

Ichigo menoleh kepada Rukia. "Mmm…maksudku, apa yang terjadi denganku? Kenapa aku ada disini?"

"Kau tidak ingat?" Tanya Ichigo balik. Rukia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. "Apapun?" Tanya Ichigo lagi.

Rukia lagi-lagi menggelengkan kepalanya. Ichigo menghela napas.

"Ayolah Ichigo, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" rajuk Rukia.

"Kau itu tadi pingsan midget."

"Apa? Pingsan? Memangnya apa yang terjadi?"

"Hmm…entahlah. Kau tiba-tiba pingsan."

"Lalu, kenapa aku ada di rumahmu?" mata Rukia membelalak. Ia lalu melihat badannya. 'Tunggu, ini…'

"Tadi badanmu panas sekali dan bajumu basah terkena keringat. Jadi bajumu harus diganti." Kata Ichigo sambil menelengkan kepalanya kesamping.

"APA?!!!"

Ichigo mengernyitkan matanya saat Rukia berteriak. "Oi-oi, tidak perlu berteriak kan?!" teriak Ichigo balik. "Dasar midget berisik."

"Apa katamu?! Dasar strawberry mesum!"

"Hhe? Apa maksudmu berkata kalau aku mesum?!"

"Ha! Jangan pura-pura innocent ya! Kau mengganti baju seorang gadis yang sedang pingsan dengan sengaja! Apa namanya kalau bukan mesum?! Oh, kau pasti mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan kan? Iya kan?!"

Ichigo yang sedari tadi mencoba menahan amarahnya, kini tinggal menunggu meledak. Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan berbicara sambil menggertakkan giginya, "Dengar ya midget, bukan salahku kalau kau tiba-tiba terserang flu dan pingsan. Seharusnya, kau berterima kasih padaku karena-"

"Ha? Tidak salah? Untuk apa aku berterima kasih pada orang mesum sepertimu?!" Rukia memotong perkataan Ichigo.

Pertahanan Ichigo yang sedari tadi dibangun, akhirnya runtuh juga. Ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan menuju Rukia. Sebelum Ichigo berhasil meluapkan amarahnya, pintu kamarnya terbuka. Menampakkan seorang gadis kecil nan manis berambut coklat yang membawa nampan berisi sandwich dan susu.

"Ichi-nii, apakah temanmu sudah bangun?" Tanya gadis itu.

"Ah, Yuzu. Ya, si berisik ini sudah bangun." Kata Ichigo sambil berdiri dan menunjuk kea rah Rukia. Ia melihat nampan yang dibawa Yuzu. "Oh, kau tidak perlu memberinya makan, dia itu tidak biasa makan makanan yang seperti itu. Dia kan wanita jadi-jadian."

DHUAKK

Ichigo tersungkur di dekat jendelanya. Diatas kepalanya terdapat lampu nightstand.

"Dasar kurang ajar!" kata Rukia melipat tangannya sambil memejamkan matanya.

Ia membuka matanya saat merasakan sebuah tangan pada dahinya. Ia agak kaget saat melihat sepasang mata coklat yang memandangnya dengan penuh khawatir.

"Errr…" Rukia terbata.

Tiba-tiba air muka Yuzu berubah. Dari yang awalnya penuh kekhawatiran menjadi bersemangat 45 (lah?).

"Perkenalkan! Aku Kurosaki Yuzu, adik Ichigo… Kyaa~ aku senang sekali bisa bertemu dengan teman Ichi-nii…"

Rukia hanya terdiam cengo melihat Yuzu memeluknya seperti teddy bear. Setelah Yuzu melepaskan pelukan mematikannya, Rukia segera mengisi paru-parunya dengan oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Umm…halo, aku Kuchiki Rukia. Senang bertemu denganmu juga." Kata Rukia sambil tersenyum.

Yuzu hanya tersenyum mendengarnya. "Oh, apa kau sudah baik-baik saja?" Tanya Yuzu dengan khawatir.

"Umm…" Rukia melirik ke Ichigo seolah berkata 'aku harus bagaimana?' yang dijawab Ichigo dengan sebuah kedikan di bahunya. "Umm…kurasa…aku sudah…lebih baik…sedikit."

"Oh, syukurlah. Soalnya waktu kakak membawamu kesini kau pingsan dan badanmu panas sekali. Bajumu basah karena terkena keringat, jadi aku menggantinya. Untung saja piyamaku muat ditubuhmu." Kata Yuzu dengan senyum keibuannya.

Mendengar penjelasan Yuzu, Rukia membelalakkan matanya. 'Jadi…bukan Ichigo yang…' Rukia memandang sekilas ke Ichigo. Matanya menyorotkan permintaan maaf. Tapi Ichigo sama sekali tidak tersenyum atau mengeluarkan ekspresi. Mukanya tetap dihiasi oleh kerutan konstan di dahinya.

"Oh! Aku hampir lupa. Ini makananmu. Silakan…" ujar Yuzu sambil menyerahkan nampan berisi makanan yang tadi diletakkannya di night stand.

"Ah, terima kasih." Ucap Rukia dengan senyum canggung. Entah mengapa ia agak merasa tidak enak, canggung dan kaku malah. Mungkin karena dia tak pernah mendapatkan sebuah kasih sayang berupa kelembutan seperti yang Yuzu berikan sekarang. Mungkin juga karena ia telah terbiasa dengan sikap ayahnya yang dingin, atau juga dengan sifat 'slengekan' milik Yoruichi. Yang jelas, bukan kasih sayang yang lembut dan penuh cinta seperti ini. Ia bahkan telah lupa bagaimana rasanya dipeluk dan dimanja oleh seorang ibu.

Ia menatap Ichigo secara tak sadar. Memandangnya sambil berpikir, 'Orang ini pasti sangat diberkati oleh Tuhan. Dia seperti punya semua yang aku impikan. Andai saja…'

Merasa ada yang memperhatikannya, Ichigo menoleh. Mendapati Rukia menatapnya dengan tatapan sedih. Ia sedikit membelalakkan matanya, tapi langsung ditutupinya dengan kerutan konstannya lagi.

Ia terus menatap Rukia yang sedang makan. 'Ada apa dengannya?' pikirnya. Tak pernah ia melihat Rukia seperti itu. Rukia yang biasa ia hadapi adalah Rukia yang suka marah dan berteriak-teriak padanya. Bukan Rukia yang seperti ini. Bukan Rukia yang memandangnya dengan tatapan penuh keinginan, atau mungkin bisa dibilang…iri? Sejenak Ichigo berpikir, apa yang Rukia inginkan dari hidupnya? Absolutely nothing! 'Lalu, kenapa tatapan matanya sesedih itu? Ada apa sih dengan orang ini?'

Rukia telah selesai makan dan meminum susunya. Ia menyerahkan nampannya kepada Yuzu.

"Terima kasih atas makanannya. Belum pernah aku merasakan makanan seenak ini." Puji Rukia.

"Benarkah? Wah…aku senang sekali kalau kak Rukia menyukai masakanku. Kalau nee-chan mau, nanti biar aku menyuruh Ichi-nii untuk membawakan bekalmu tiap hari." Jawab Yuzu bersemangat.

"Oi! Jangan memutuskan sembarangan ya!" kata Ichigo.

"Wah, Yuzu, kau baik sekali. Aku akan senang sekali kalau begitu." Jawab Rukia dengan senyum palsu yang biasa ia gunakan di sekolah.

"Ap- Oi! Kau juga midget! Memangnya siapa yang mau membawakan bekalmu?!" protes Ichigo.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, besok biar aku menyuruh Ichi-nii untuk membawa bekal punya Rukia-nee" jawab Yuzu sambil tersenyum dan berjalan ke pintu.

"Ha?! Tapi- Yuzu!" Ichigo mencoba untuk bicara pada Yuzu.

"Ya? Ada apa Ichi-nii? Apa kau keberatan?" Tanya Yuzu dengan senyum 'manis' yang membuat Ichigo langsung menutup mulut. Dan langsung menambahkan nama Yuzu ke dalam daftar 'Jangan Pernah Membuat Masalah Dengan Orang Ini' miliknya.

Ichigo menghela napas -yang entah sejak kapan ia menahannya- segera setelah Yuzu keluar dari kamarnya. Ia mendengar Rukia tertawa kecil dan memberi Rukia salah satu death-glare mematikannya. Tapi nampaknya itu tak berpengaruh padanya, karena Rukia hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Ichigo hanya menggelengkan kepala dan kembali menatap jendela. Kedua tangannya ia masukkan ke dalam saku celananya.

Samar-samar ia mendengar suara gemerisik bed cover yang bergerak. Tapi ia tak mengindahkannya. Ichigo terkejut ketika ia merasakan suatu beban di punggung atasnya. Ia menoleh dan melihat Rukia menempelkan dahinya di bagian punggung atasnya dan kedua tangannya memegang lengan baju Ichigo.

"Ru-Rukia?" Tanya Ichigo dengan ragu. Mukanya memerah. 'Apa ia mengigau? Atau tidur sambil berjalan?'

"Ichigo…"

"Umm…ya?" jawab Ichigo dengan tidak yakin.

"Maaf…" ucap Rukia lirih.

"Apa?"

"Maaf." Rukia mengucapkannya dengan jelas sekarang.

"Ha?"

"Aku bilang ma-"

"Bukan itu maksudku. Maksudku, kenapa kau minta maaf padaku?" Sela Ichigo. Suaranya melemah di tiga kata terakhir. 'Untuk apa dia minta maaf padaku?'

"Maaf, karena tadi aku menuduhmu yang tidak-tidak." Jawab Rukia sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya ke punggung Ichigo. Ia merasa malu atas kebodohannya sendiri. Bisa dipastikan sekarang wajahnya menjadi senada dengan rambut Renji.

Ichigo hanya tersenyum, mengamit tangan Rukia dan meletakkan tangannya di atas tangan Rukia yang kini berada di pinggangnya. "Tak apa. Mungkin itu efek dari demam mu." Ichigo merasakan Rukia menganggukkan kepalanya.

Mereka terus berdiri dalam posisi seperti itu selama beberapa saat. Sampai Ichigo mulai merasakan Rukia merileks, nafas dan detak jantungnya berubah teratur.

"Sebaiknya kau tidur."

"Um-hump" Rukia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Hei…" Ichigo membalikkan badan dan menatap Rukia. Merasakan tatapan Ichigo yang seolah menembus jantungnya, sukses membuat muka Rukia menjadi semerah apel, membuatnya mengalihkan pandangannya dari Ichigo.

Ichigo memegang dagu Rukia menggunakan jari telunjuk dan ibu jarinya, mengangkat kepala Rukia agar ia melihat padanya.

"Dengarkan aku, aku perintahkan kau untuk tidur." Ucap Ichigo dengan muka yang dibuat seserius mungkin. Rukia hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya dengan sebuah senyum ganjil di bibirnya.

"Apakah itu adalah sebuah ancaman?"

"Bukan. Ini perintah." Jawab Ichigo dengan muka yang masih serius.

"Oh, kenapa kau sangat ingin aku untuk tidur? Dan sejak kapan kau mukai memerintahku, ha? Ichi Berry?"

"Pertama, sudah pasti karena kau itu sedang demam. Jadi harus banyak istirahat. Kedua, kau itu berisik sekali. Membuat telingaku sakit saja."

Rukia menjitak kepala Ichigo keras sampai yang dijitak memegang kepalanya sambil mengerang. Rukia menyunggingkan senyum kemenangan di bibirnya. "Kalau aku tidak mau bagaimana?" Kata Rukia dengan nada suara yang menantang

"Hhh…sudah kuduga, percuma berbicara dengan midget keras kepala sepertimu." Kata Ichigo sambil menghela napas.

Rukia baru akan membantah perkataan Ichigo ketika ia merasa tubuhnya terlempar ke pundak Ichigo.

"I-ICHIGO!! A-Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Muka Rukia memerah. Ia merasa tubuhnya dibanting ke tempat tidur. Beruntung sekali kasur itu empuk, coba kalau tidak. Bisa dipastikan tulang punggung Rukia akan langsung remuk.

"APA-APAAN SIH KAU INI?!"

Saat Rukia mencoba untuk duduk dan memukul kepala Ichigo, sebuah tangan besar menutup matanya dan mendorongnya kembali ke tempat tidur.

"I-Ichigo??" Tanya Rukia dengan ragu. Entah mengapa jantungnya berdetak tiga kali lebih kencang setiap Ichigo menyentuhnya.

"Ssshh…sudah kubilang tidur."

Sejenak, keheningan menyelimuti ruangan itu. Ichigo tahu, kalau Rukia belum tidur. Ia berniat untuk melepaskan tangannya dari mata Rukia, tapi tangan Rukia lebih dulu mencegahnya.

"Rukia??" Kini Ichigo yang dibingungkan dengan sikap Rukia.

"Jangan…pergi…" ucap Rukia sambil tetap memejamkan mata dengan tangan Ichigo menutupi matanya dan tangannya berada di atas tangan Ichigo. "Temani aku disini, kumohon…"

Mendengar rajukan Rukia membuat hati Ichigo berdesir. Sesaat, terlihat sorot mata sedih dimatanya. Karena ia tahu, seberapa pun inginnya ia untuk terus menemani Rukia, Rukia tetap bukan orang yang sama dengan 'dia'. Dan itu tidak akan adil untuk Rukia, jika ia hanya dijadikan sebagai 'pengganti'. Sekalipun mereka orang yang sama, tapi dunia mereka adalah berbeda.

"Ya, kau tidurlah. Aku akan menjagamu." Jawab Ichigo dengan lembut.

Rukia tersenyum sebelum matanya terasa sangat berat. Dan dalam sekejap, ia telah berada dalam mimpi indahnya.

**********

Setelah merasakan Rukia telah terlelap, Ichigo melepaskan tangannya dari tangan Rukia dan berdiri dari posisinya duduk di samping Rukia. Saat ia akan berdiri, ia mengamati wajah pulas Rukia. Ia terlihat sangat cantik dan innocent saat tidur.

Sejenak, Ichigo merasa bimbang. Ia lalu mendekatkan wajahnya pada Rukia. Bibir mereka hanya terpaut beberapa mili saja. Tapi kemudian Ichigo mengerahkan bibirnya ke dahi Rukia. Mengecupnya dengan lembut, lalu ia membisikkan 'Selamat tidur, Rukia. Mimpi yang indah…' di telinga Rukia.

Ichigo menyingkirkan poni yang berada di antara mata Rukia ke belakang telinga, tertawa kecil ketika poni itu -dengan keras kepalanya- tetap kembali ke posisi semula di antara kedua mata Rukia. Mengamati Rukia untuk yang terakhir kali, Ichigo bangkit dan berjalan menuju pintu. Melihat sekali lagi ke Rukia, lalu ia pergi dari kamarnya sambil menutup pintunya dengan perlahan.

Ichigo berjalan menyusuri koridor rumahnya dan tiba-tiba berhenti di sebuah korodor kosong yang buntu. Di tembok depan Ichigo, terdapat sebuah foto berukuran poster dengan tulisan 'Masaki Kurosaki'. Ichigo tersenyum melihat foto itu.

"Ibu, kalau seandainya ibu yang berada di posisi ini. Apa yang akan ibu lakukan?"

Ichigo menghela napas. Ia menutup matanya sedikit demi sedikit. Mencoba membangun kembali pertahanannya yang telah runtuh.

Rukia adalah sang mentari sementara Ichigo adalah sang bulan. Jika dia adalah siang, maka Ichigo adalah sang malam. Sebenarnya 'dia' dan Rukia punya banyak kesamaan, tapi yang membedakan mereka adalah: 'Dia' adalah musim semi untuk Ichigo. Menghapuskan segala kerisauan di antara hatinya yang sebeku es itu. Karena ia tahu, setelah es di musim dingin mencair, pasti musim semi akan selalu menyambutnya dengan penuh kehangatan dan kegembiraan.

Yang menjadi masalah adalah, Rukia bukanlah sang musim semi, Rukia adalah musim panas. Melelehkan semuanya dalam sekejap dan sesuai kehendaknya. Mempunyai self-esteem yang tinggi dan menjadi harapan banyak orang. Tetapi, sampai kapanpun, musim dingin tidak akan pernah bisa bersatu dengan musim panas. Pertemuan mereka adalah apa yang Ichigo sebut sebagai 'kutukan' bukan sebagai anugrah ataupun keajaiban. Dan seberapa pun Ichigo menginginkan sebuah 'ikatan' itu untuk tercipta, itu akan menjadi hal yang tersulit bagi mereka. Setidaknya, bagi Rukia.

Karena itu, Ichigo akan dengan ikhlas untuk melepasnya. Membebaskannya dari sangkar yang selama ini menjerat hatinya.

Dengan perlahan, ia membuka matanya. Menatap foto ibunya dengan sebuah keyakinan baru dimatanya. Ia tersenyum pada foto Masaki, lalu kembali berjalan menuruni tangga. Kini, ia siap menghadapi apapun yang akan terjadi nanti.

**********

Tanpa sepengetahuan Ichigo, ada seseorang yang sedari tadi bersembunyi dibalik bayang-bayang koridor. Orang itu memperhatikan gerak-geriknya. Setelah Ichigo pergi, orang itu muncul dari tempat persembunyiannya. Rambut biru panjangnya berkilau terkena sinar rembulan.

Ia berjalan menuju foto Masaki Kurosaki. Lalu tersenyum sinis, nyaris dingin malah.

"Wah-wah…sepertinya semakin menarik saja." Katanya. "Hmm…kira-kira aku harus berbuat apa ya??" lanjutnya sambil tersenyum simpul, seolah mengejek. "Kau tak akan marah kan, kalau aku 'sedikit' mengganggunya?" tanyanya pada foto Masaki Kurosaki dengan memberi penekanan pada kata 'sedikit'.

Ia terus melihat foto itu seolah menunggu sebuah jawaban. "Hmm…aku anggap itu sebagai 'ya'." Ucapnya pada foto Masaki Kurosaki yang sedang tersenyum hangat itu.

**********

Ichigo sedang berjalan menyusuri tangga menurun yang menuju ruang tamu ketika ia berhenti di depan sebuah jendela. Ia melihat keluar. Diluar angin berhembus kencang sekali, batang-batang pohon terlempar kesana kemari oleh terpaan angin. Disertai juga kilat-kilat putih yang menyambar tanpa suara. Seolah-olah sedang memperingatkan sesuatu dalam diam.

Ichigo meletakkan telapak tangan kanannya di kaca jendela.

"Sepertinya malam ini hujan akan turun lebat sekali. Semoga saja tidak ada badai." Ucapnya sambil terus melihat pemandangan di luar.

**********

A/N: Jeng-jeng… eng-ing-eng… Iyey!!! Finally, setelah perjuangan panjang nan melelahkan disertai cucuran keringat dan air mata! *di tendang rame-rame gara-gara lebai*

Chapt ini kelar juga deh… *sfx: applause*

Oke, mari kita membalas review para reviewers ^^

BakaMirai: Hayo, Mirai-san mikirnya apa coba? Mencurigakan…*ditampol* Wah…gomen ya, baru bisa update sekarang… =="

Yumemiru Reirin: Hohoho… Emang kalian pada mikirnya apaan sih?? =="

Mss Dhyta: Ehh?? Ichi vampire?! Masa 0.o? *nglirik Ichi* Aku malah ga tau Ichi itu vampire apa bukan. Hmm… *thinking Conan mode*

Ichiruki Kurochiki: Auk tuh Ichigo… Ichi, aku mau juga dunz diapa-apain sama kamu… *ditendang, ditampol, digorok sama Rukia n Ichigo FG* (Ichi: Ihh… najis gue!!)

red-deimon-beta: nyahahaha… iya ya, Ichigo tega banget… (Emangnya tega ngapain sih? 0.o)

yuinayuki-chan: pada nanya apa yang Ichi lakuin ya? ^^ Penjelasannya pasti ada kok… ntar tapi *hint-hint* Umm…cairan merahnya? Ga tau juga tuh, belom pernah nyoba ;P

shirayuki haruna: UAPPA?!!! *noleh ke Ichi, lari ke Ichi, terus ngguncang-n=guncang bahunya Ichi* Ichi! Jadi selama ini kamu itu vampire??! O.O *dibankai sama Ichi* (Ichi: Jangan pegang-pegang gue! Dasar author gaje! Crita-crita sendiri, bingung-bingung sendiri!!) Eh, mau jusnya? Ntar aku mintain keterangan halal sama MBI (Majelis Bleach Indonesia) deh… ;p

rabi-chan: waahh…gomen ga bisa update kilat~ Tapi sebagai gantinya aku kasi -banyak- adegan IchiRukinya disini… hohoho… ga tau tuh Ichi ngapain Rukia *nglirik IchiRuki yang lagi mojok* (Ichi: Apa liat-liat?! Mau gua bankai lagi lu?!) *shudder* Hiiiyy… Umm…aku sendiri juga bingung, mereka itu apaan yah?? *garuk-garuk kepala* ^^a

NaMie AmaLia: Hmm…mungkin juga… tunggu aja pengumumannya di chapter depan… Umm…seperti yang kubilang tadi, aku juga bingung mereka itu apa… ^^a

Hufftt…akhirnya!! *yawn*

Agak kurang puas nih sama chapter ini… Mungkin masi ada bagian yang kurang, tapi masalahnya aku ga tau yang mana… =="

Jadi kritik dan saran para reviewers sekalian akan sangat berarti bagi diriku ini ^^

Ayo~ jangan lupa pencet tombol iji-ijonya yah… XD


	7. Chapter 7

Minna-san… Amu is back!!! *ditampol gara-gara berisik*

Huwe…maap ya, updatenya ngaret (banget) … m(……)m …

Sibuk ama sekolah sih… =="

Disini, si 'orang berambut biru' udah kluar hlo… ;p

Penasaran kan?? Let just check it out!!

**Disclaimer:** *sulking di pojokan* bukan punyaku… Huwee……(nangis anime style)

**********

The Tale of Our Blood

© Amu svit-kona

Matahari telah lama kembali ke sangkarnya. Rumah –atau bisa juga disebut mansion– keluarga Kurosaki kini telah menjadi gemerlap oleh lampu-lampu malam ketika Ichigo melewati ruang tamu. Berjalan menuju sofa lalu merebahkan dirinya disana. Ia mengambil remote yang terdapat di meja di depannya. Menyalakan TV dan mengganti-ganti channelnya dengan malas. Ia berniat mematikan TV ketika serangan itu datang.

"ICHIIIGGOOOO!!!!"

DHUAKKK!! PRANGG!!

Ichigo terlempar ke depan, menimpa meja kaca yang kini sudah hancur berantakan.

"Hohohoho… Sepertinya kau sudah mulai lemah Ichigo! Aku harus melatihmu lebih keras lagi rupanya!" ucap orang yang mendorong –lebih tepatnya melempar–Ichigo tersebut.

Sementara itu, Ichigo berusaha bangkit dengan disangga oleh tangan kiri dan kedua lututnya. Sementara tangan kanannya memegang wajahnya, mencoba membersihkan serpihan-serpihan kaca.

"Kau…" ucap Ichigo menggeram, "Yang benar saja!"

Dengan gerakan cepat ia berdiri dan berbalik lalu mencengkram tangan kanan si 'penyerang' itu dan melemparnya ke dinding.

"APA ITU CARANYA MEMPERLAKUKAN ANAKMU SENDIRI?!!" teriak Ichigo pada ayahnya.

"Ti-tindakan…yang…bagus…se…kali…" ucap Isshin yang kini menempel di dinding dengan posisi seperti cicak.

"Dasar orang tua gila! Kurang kerjaan!" ucap Ichigo sambil membersihkan bajunya dari serpihan-serpihan kaca.

"A-a… Tidak-tidak. Itu adalah cara pengungkapan kasih sayang yang tulus antara seorang ayah kepada anak yang dikasihinya yang kini sudah mulai beranjak dewasa. Hmm…"

Ichigo menoleh ke belakang, mendapati Isshin yang telah berada di belakangnya sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada dan memejamkan mata. 'Aku harus lebih berhati-hati pada orang ini' pikirnya sambil membelalakkan mata.

"Cih, kalau aku punya anak nanti, setidaknya aku tidak akan melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu padanya." Gumam Ichigo.

"A-astaga…"

Ichigo menoleh kepada ayahnya yang sedang memandangi dirinya dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Apa?" Tanya Ichigo. Entah mengapa mendadak perasaannya berubah menjadi tidak enak.

"Oh Ichigo… Ternyata kau sudah besar! Kau sudah punya pikiran untuk memberikan ayahmu ini seorang cucu!" ujar Isshin sambil menyeka air matanya yang jatuh menggunakan tisu dan mengeluarkan ingusnya. "Masaki! Anak kita telah menjadi seorang pria!!" sambungnya sambil menempel pada poster Kurosaki Masaki yang –entah didapat dari mana– tertempel di layar TV. Ichigo hanya terdiam cengo melihat kelakuan ayahnya itu.

"Astaga…" ujarnya sambil memijit keningnya.

"Yah…mau bagaimana lagi kan? Karena dia tidak jadi memberiku cucu, jadi apa boleh buat. Ichigo, KAU HARUS MEMBERIKU CUCU YANG BANYAK!!!" Isshin berkata sambil mencengkram kerah baju Ichigo.

Ichigo menonjok wajahnya hingga Isshin kini menempel lagi pada poster Masaki Kurosaki. "Masaki…anak kita sekarang menjadi kejam… Apa salahku??" tanyanya pada poster Masaki sambil menangis bombay.

"KAU ITU YANG TIDAK WARAS!!" teriak Ichigo pada ayahnya. "Lagipula, kalau pun dia tidak jadi-" pekataannya terpotong ketika ia menyadari sebuah kemungkinan yang terburuk yang akan datang. "Hei, orang itu…sudah pulang ya?" Tanya Ichigo pada ayahnya.

"Ha?" Kini Isshin yang dibuat bingung. Tapi kemudian ia menyadari maksud anaknya. Dengan wajah berbinar, ia menjawab, "Oh…tentu saja! Besok kan hari penting. Jadi semua anggota keluarga HARUS berkumpul!"

Mata Ichigo membulat. 'Oh Tuhan, jangan sampai dia mengetahuinya.' "Lalu, dimana dia sekarang?"

"Eh, kau tidak bertemu dengannya? Tadi dia bilang ingin memberimu kejutan, jadi dia pergi ke kamarmu." Jawab Isshin dengan tampang innocent.

Mendengar hal itu, Ichigo langsung berlari menuju tangga kamarnya cepat-cepat. 'Tidak apa-apa. Tenanglah Ichigo, kalau tadi kau tak bertemu dengannya berarti orang itu belum ke kamarmu kan? Iya kan? Ya, pasti tidak apa-apa. Pasti-'

"KYAAAAA!!!!"

'Rukia!' Ichigo segera berlari menaiki tangga dan mendobrak pintu kamarnya.

**********

BRAKK!!

Ichigo mendobrak pintu kamarnya –yang kini menggantung pasrah pada salah satu engselnya– dan melihat keadaan sekitar kamarnya. Sampai matanya tertuju pada sosok Rukia yang berdiri di pojok kamarnya sambil mengangkat lampu night stand di tangan. Ia berdiri membelakangi jendela hingga Ichigo hanya melihat dirinya dari samping kanan.

"Rukia!"

Rukia menoleh, "Ichi…go…"

Melihat Ichigo, ia langsung melepas lampu night stand yang menimbulkan bunyi _'prang' _yang cukup keras. Ia langsung berlari ke arah Ichigo dan berlindung di balik punggungnya.

"Hey, Rukia. Ada apa?" Tanya Ichigo ketika ia merasakan tangan Rukia yang memegang bajunya gemetar. Tapi Rukia hanya menggelengkan kepala. Ichigo menolehkan kepalanya pada sosok yang sedang memunguti sisa pecahan lampu night standnya yang bertebaran. "Dan kau! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Sosok itu langsung berdiri dan menjatuhkan kembali pecahan-pecahan lampu yang baru saja dipungutnya. Ia mengangkat kedua tangannya dan melambaikannya ke kanan-kiri, pertanda kalau ia _'innocent' _dalam hal ini.

Tapi Ichigo tidak mempercayainya dan memicingkan matanya pada orang itu. Kemudian orang itu maju selangkah, sambil tersenyum dan menunjuk ke arah pintu. Sampai di depan pintu, mulutnya bergerak mengucapkan kalimat 'Jangan lupa pakai sabuk pengaman' dengan tanpa suara, lalu keluar dari ruangan itu cepat-cepat.

"MATI SAJA KAU!!!" teriak Ichigo yang mukanya sudah merah padam karena marah dan malu. Tapi sepertinya reaksi itu malah membuat si pelaku tambah senang, karena terdengar suara tawa dari lorong di samping kamar itu. Ichigo menghembuskan nafas lega saat mendengar suara langkah kaki mulai meredup. Ia lalu menarik tangan Rukia dan membalikkan badannya. Hingga ia sekarang bertatap muka dengan Rukia. Rukia kelihatan masih sangat ketakutan dan tak mau memandang Ichigo.

"Hey…Rukia, tidak apa-apa. Dia sudah pergi." Ucapnya menenangakan.

Rukia menggelengkan kepalanya lalu tersenyum kecil pada Ichigo.

"Aku tak apa. Hanya sedikit terkejut." Ujarnya.

Tapi wajah Ichigo masih agak tak percaya dengan ucapannya. "Ayolah Ichi-berry, aku sudah tidak apa-apa." Ucap Rukia lagi sambil tersenyum.

Itu cukup untuk membuat Ichigo sedikit menyunggingkan bibirnya. "Baiklah kalau begitu, ganti bajumu dan kita akan makan malam di bawah."

"Um…a-aku tidak lap-"

GRUUUKKK…

"…ar" Rukia memandang perutnya. "Dasar penghianat." Ucapnya.

Ichigo tertawa kecil mendengarnya. "Ayolah. Ganti bajumu dulu, aku tunggu kau di depan pintu."

"Tapi Ichigo, aku-"

"A-a. tidak ada alasan. Kau harus makan!"

"Tapi-"

"Kalau kubilang kau harus-"

BLETAKK!

"Aduh! Oi! Apa-apaan sih kau ini?! Seenaknya saja!" ujar Ichigo sambil memegang kepalanya yang-tak pelak lagi-benjol karena jitakan 'super' Rukia.

"Makanya, dengarkan dulu kalau orang mau bicara…" ucap Rukia santai. "Aku tadi mau bilang kalau aku tidak tahu dimana bajuku. Aku rasa sangat tidak etis, seorang nona sepertiku harus makan dengan menggunakan baju tidur seperti ini."

"Cih. Nona? Lebih pantas disebut monster dari pada itu." Gumam Ichigo.

"Bilang apa kau tadi??"

Bulu kuduk Ichigo langsung berdiri ketika melihat aura membunuh Rukia. "Um…maksudku…"

TOK-TOK-TOK

"Permisi, saya Isane. Membawakan baju untuk nona Rukia."

"Oh, ya. Masuk saja." Ujar Ichigo. 'Fiuh…aku selamat…"

Isane segera masuk ke dalam.

"Permisi…" ucapnya sambil tersenyum. "Saya diperintahkan nona muda Yuzu untuk membawakan anda baju ini."

"Ah, iya. Terimakasih." Jawab Rukia.

"Mari, saya bantu anda berganti baju." Ucap Isane sambil menaruh baju ganti Rukia di tempat tidur.

Rukia tetap bergeming di tempatnya berdiri. Ia terus menatap Ichigo.

"Apa? Kau tidak suka bajunya?" Tanya Ichigo.

Rukia memicingkan matanya, "Mau sampai kapan kau disitu?" tanyanya pada Ichigo.

"Ha? Kenapa memang?" Tanya Ichigo balik sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

Rukia melipat tangannya di dada. "Kau mau aku buka baju di depanmu?" Ia tersenyum jahil ketika melihat rona merah menghiasi kedua pipi Ichigo, walaupun hanya sebentar.

"Cih. Memangnya apa yang bisa 'dinikmati' darimu?" tantang Ichigo. Ia melihat tubuh Rukia, mulai dari kaki sampai wajahnya-yang kini terlihat sangat masam-lalu berkata, "Hmm…yah, kuberi kau nilai 60 dari 100" ucap Ichigo pada Rukia sambil tersenyum miring.

"Dasar brengsek!!!" teriak Rukia sambil melempari Ichigo dengan bantal. Sayangnya, Ichigo keburu keluar dari kamarnya. Tapi tawanya yang keras membahana sampai ke kamar itu. "Ichigo no baka!" gumam Rukia yang mukanya kini mulai menyaingi warna apel matang.

**********

Rukia P.O.V.

Aku bergegas memakai baju yang disiapkan oleh Isane. Percaya atau tidak, baju itu terasa sangat pas ditubuhku. Seolah dibuat hanya untukku. Padahal biasanya susah sekali untuk mencari baju yang ukurannya pas dengan tubuhku. Yah, tidak heran kadang aku harus membeli baju dengan size anak-anak. Menyebalkan!

Baju berwarna violet itu membuat mataku lebih menyala, lebih terkesan hidup. Aku suka dengan modelnya, simple tapi tidak terlalu feminine. Yah…walaupun aku adalah seorang nona besar, harus kuakui bahwa memakai gaun yang ketat dan feminine sangat menggangguku. Aku lebih suka memakai sesuatu yang nyaman dan membuatku bisa bergerak bebas.

Aku berdiri di depan cermin dan mengagumi gaun itu. Tapi tampaknya aku mengalami sedikit kesulitan saat akan menaikkan resleting yang berada di punggungku.

"Isane, bisakah kau tolong aku sebentar?"

"Ya?" Isane yang sedang menata kembali kamarku-atau Ichigo-yang berantakan dan membersihkan pecahan lampu di lantai segera datang menghampiriku.

"Bisakah kau naikkan resletingnya?"

"Ya, tentu saja nona." Ia segera menaikkan resleting gaunku. Tapi ketika sudah setengah jalan, ia berhenti dan mengambil napas dalam-dalam.

"Isane? Kau tidak apa-apa?" Aku khawatir dengannya. Karena dia memejamkan matanya dan tidak bicara apapun. "Isane?" ketika aku akan membalikkan tubuhku, tangan Isane mencengkeram lenganku. Membuatku tertahan untuk tidak membalikkan badan.

"Tidak apa-apa." Ucapnya sambil membuka matanya. "Saya tidak apa-apa nona." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

Tapi jawaban itu tidak membuatku puas. Isane melanjutkan menaikkan resletingku. Setelah selesai, aku membuka mulutku untuk bertanya apakah ia benar-benar tidak apa-apa. Ketika suatu pernyataan aneh terlontar dari mulutnya.

"Tubuh anda wangi sekali nona." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum, yang entah kenapa terasa ganjil di hatiku. Ia kemudian berjalan kembali untuk membereskan kamarku sambil bergumam rendah, aku hampir-hampir saja tidak mendengar suaranya karena terlalu rendah, terkesan seperti berbisik. Ia berkata, "Pantas tuan muda begitu memperhatikan anda"

Kalau saja Ichigo tidak, dengan sopannya, masuk ke kamarku secara tiba-tiba, aku pasti akan meminta penjelasan tentang ucapan Isane. Tapi tidak, karena si beruk berambut orange itu datang kembali ke kamarku sambil menampakkan muka yang terkesan sedang marah.

"Hey! Kau tidak pernah dengar kata 'ketuklah pintu dulu sebelum masuk ke kamar orang lain ya?! Bagaimana kalau tadi aku belum selesai berganti baju?!" ujarku dengan marah. Tapi tampaknya tidak digubris oleh Ichigo. Ia malah memandang ke Isane dengan tatapan sangarnya. "Oi-"

"Maafkan kelancangan saya tuan. Saya benar-benar tidak sengaja."

Aku sangat terkejut ketika melihat Isane berdiri di belakangku sambil menundukkan badannya 90o dengan hormat. Di wajahnya tersirat suatu ketakutan yang amat sangat. Ada apa sebenarnya?

"Hn. Keluar." Ucap Ichigo dengan nada tidak suka.

Isane segera mengambil piyamaku lalu berjalan keluar kamar. Tapi sebelum itu, ia menundukkan badannya padaku dan Ichigo terlebih dulu.

Saat aku akan protes akan sikap Ichigo yang 'kurang' sopan terhadap Isane, ia tiba-tiba menarik tanganku. Melihat wajahnya yang masih terlihat marah, aku tidak jadi marah padanya. Apa sih yang sebenarnya terjadi? Hhh…tidak di sekolah, tidak di sini, semuanya tetap saja terasa aneh.

Saat aku mendongakkan kepalaku yang –entah sejak kapan– terus memandang punggung Ichigo, aku melihat kami kini telah berada di suatu ruangan. Ruang makan sepertinya.

"Ah, Ichi-nii. Aku baru saja akan memanggilmu." Aku menengok dari balik punggung Ichigo, dan melihat Yuzu keluar-masuk dapur untuk menyiapkan makanan. Kemudian aku melihat Ichigo tersenyum kepada adiknya. Ah…menyenangkan pasti kalau punya keluarga yang hangat seperti ini.

"Hei! Jangan berdiri saja disana. Kau mengganggu pemandangan tahu!"

Aku memalingkan wajahku ke arah sumber suara. Terlihat seorang gadis berambut hitam yang sedang duduk dengan kakinya diangkat ke meja. Ia sedang melihat dengan serius pada ikan-ikan yang berada di akuarium. 'Aneh sekali.' Pikirku sambil menaikkan sebelah alis.

"Ck." Ichigo lalu menyingkir dari tempat kami berdiri, aku mengikutinya dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Turunkan kakimu Karin!" perintah Ichigo pada gadis itu. Gadis itu hanya ber-hn ria. Tapi tetap menurunkan kakinya.

"Makanan sudah siaaapppp…" teriak seseorang dari dapur. Dari suaranya sih, sepertinya laki-laki.

Lalu Yuzu muncul dengan membawa nasi dan lauk untuk kami dan meletakkannya di tengah-tengah. Ia tersenyum padaku dan aku membalasnya dengan anggukan kecil.

"Astaga, nii-chan… Tidak perlu membawa semuanya kan?" ucap Yuzu pada seseorang di balik tembok dapur. "Sini, biar kubantu."

"A-a. tidak-tidak. Aku bisa mengatasinya sendiri." Ucap orang itu. Sepertinya orang yang sama dengan yang berteriak tadi.

Kemudian ia muncul, Yuzu sedang menaruh apronnya dan 'nii-chan'-nya di dapur. Dia adalah seorang lelaki yang –menurut pandanganku–gagah. Posturnya tegap dan tinggi. Mungkin hampir setinggi Ichigo, tapi agak lebih tinggi sedikit. Aku menengokkan kepalaku, mencoba melihat wajahnya. Tapi wajahnya tertutup oleh tumpukan piring-piring dan lauk-pauk yang ia bawa dengan kedua tangannya. Yang terlihat hanya rambut biru tuanya yang agak panjang –melebihi bahunya– dan dikucir ekor kuda. Aku mengerutkan alis. Biru? Kenapa rambutnya berbeda sendiri? Aku kira mungkin kakak Ichigo juga akan mempunyai warna rambut eksentrik seperti Ichigo.

"Tidak adakah diantara kalian yang ingin membantuku?" Tanya lelaki itu dengan suara yang melas.

Aku bertatapan dengan Ichigo sambil menaikkan alisku. Aku memandangnya dengan tatapan 'Kau tidak ingin membantunya?'.

"Ck." Ucapnya sambil memutar bola matanya, tapi bangkit untuk membantu 'nii-chan'-nya itu. Aku tersenyum melihatnya.

Ichigo mengambil lauk-pauknya satu persatu dan menatanya di meja. Saat ia mengangkat piring-piringnya, aku kembali menengokkan kepalaku. Entah kenapa, aku penasaran sekali dengan 'nii-chan' Ichigo itu.

"Ah…Ichigo!!! Kau memang baik sekali pada nii-chan mu ini…" ucapnya sambil memeluk Ichigo dan menangis bombay. Aku hanya bisa melihat dengan cengo adegan-adegan seperti itu. Merasa sudah terbiasa dengan hal-hal seperti itu.

"Iiiihh…apa-apaan sih?! Lepaskan aku! Bakaniki!!!!" ucap Ichigo seraya mencoba melepaskan pelukan kakaknya.

"Tidak mau! Aku kan rindu sekali padamu." Ucap lelaki itu sambil masih memeluk Ichigo. "Sudahlah…kau kan dulu suka sekali aku peluk!"

"Itu berapa sudah berapa tahun yang lalu, hah?!!" teriak Ichigo. Mukanya memerah.

Rasanya pasti asik sekali ya, kalau punya saudara. Jadi tidak akan merasa kesepian.

"Oi-oi! Sudahlah, lepaskan adikmu! Dia pasti malu karena dilihat pacarnya."

Aku menengokkan kepalaku pada pria yang duduk di samping Karin. Mukaku tentu saja memerah karena ucapannya itu. 'Pa-pacaarrr??'. Tapi pria itu –yang kuduga adalah ayah Ichigo– hanya mengedipkan sebelah matanya padaku.

"Ap-apa…Di-dia itu…Dia…" Ichigo terbata-bata. Aku melihat mukanya juga sudah sewarna denganku.

"Oh…jadi otoutoku yang manis ini sudah punya pacar ya?" orang itu kini sudah melepaskan pelukannya kepada Ichigo yang mukanya masih seperti apel itu.

Dan begitu terkejutnya aku, ketika aku melihat wajahnya. Ia memiliki mata indigo yang pekat, sama indahnya dengan mata hazel milik Ichigo. Meskipun terlihat sebagai orang yang santai dan slengekan, ia memiliki bentuk rahang kokoh yang menandakan bahwa ia juga adalah orang yang tegas. Dan wajahnya…astaga. Benar-benar mirip dengan Ichigo. Yang membuat meraka berbeda mungkin hanya warna rambut, alis, dan matanya. Juga ia terlihat sebagai penggambaran Ichigo di usia, mungkin sekitar 20-an. Melihatnya, aku seperti terkena de ja vu.

**********

A/N: Jeng-jeng… Eng-ing-eng-ing-eng-ing-eng…

Minna… sekali lagi mohon maap atas keterlambatan updatenya… m(......)m

Sebenernya udah jadi dari kemaren, tapi ru isa update sekarang. Beneran deh!! (ngotot) *digorok rame-rame*

Oh iya, buat yang pada nebak 'orang berambut biru' itu…

Ini dia jawabannya!! Sekarang pasti udah pada tau kan siapa dia??

Tapi sayangnya pada salah semua jawabannya… ^^"

Okies, mari kita menjawab para reviewers kita…

**Yumemiru Reirin** : Hohoho…reirin-chan juga salah… orang dia cowok… wkwkwkwkwk

**shirayuki haruna **: Jawabannya pasti uda tau kan sekarang?? Huwe…maap, kemaren age persiapan buat mos soalnya… jadi ngaret deh updatenya… yang kali ini juga maap…sibuk ulangan sih… ==" *ditampol gara-gara sok sibuk*

**yuinayuki-chan : **Hohoho… tapi ga jadi arwah penasaran kan?? (jayus bin kriuk)

pokoknya tunggu aja. Si 'dia' identitasnya akan segera terungkap kok… ;D

**mss . Dhyta **: Dia bukan cewek hlo… ^^

sekarang pasti tau kan, siapa orang itu??

Senna?? No way!!! Tak akan kumasukkan dia kedalam ceritaku!!! *dirajam Senna*

**Agehanami-chan **: Iya, emank! Ichiruki emang selalu so sweet kan?? XD

Hhe?? Hadoh…kok Hisana terus sih??

Aku gak ikut-ikutan hlo, kalo ntar Ichigo di senbon ama Byaku-chan… (Byakuya: glare dengan tatapan terdingin) *shudder*

Tuh kan… =="

**red-deimon-beta **:hwekekekekekek… sama-sama. Eh, dei mendingan ati-ati deh. Rukia akhir-akhir ini lagi bad mood hlo… (Rukia: ambil sode no shirayuki) eh, mo kemana Ruk? (Rukia: nulis di kertas 'nyari red-deimon-beta) mo diapain?? 0.o (Rukia: mo tau aja urusan orang! Ja ne!) yah…dia pergi. =="

semoga selamat dei-chan… ^^

Hohoho…selesai deh…

Sampai jumpa di chapter depan… Mata ashita… ^^


	8. Chapter 8

Woah minna… Gomen for the late update –again- *sighs*

Hontou ni gomenasai m(_____)m

Abis mid term nih, jadi ga bisa fokus ke fict deh… =="

Tapi-tapi-tapi, untuk menebusnya…

Amu buatin double chapter deh… ^^

Ugkay, here it go…

**Disclaimer: **Own nothing. Zip. Nada. Zero. Null. Ling. Maru. Kosong. Nol *ditampol gara-gara kebanyakan*

**********

The Tale of Our Blood

© Amu svit-kona

Langit bersinar dengan terangnya ketika sang bulan mulai bergerak dari balik awan ketika terdengar bunyi dari balik semak-semak.

"Hei, apa kau yakin ini jalannya?"

"Sudah, kau diam saja! Aku sudah tahu wilayah ini sejak aku masih kecil tahu. Jadi diamlah!"

"Itukan dulu! Memangnya kapan terakhir kali kau menyelinap masuk ke sini?!"

"Sssttt!!! Sudah kubilang diam! Kau mau kita ketahuan ya?!"

"Kecilkan suaramu bodoh!" ujar suara ketiga sambil menjitak kepala temannya itu dengan kesal.

Dan dua orang itupun keluar dari semak-semak itu.

"Cih, brengsek! Badanku jadi gatal semua!"

Seseorang kembali muncul dari balik semak-semak itu.

"Ck. Dasar anak mama. Begitu saja protes" ejek salah satu dari mereka.

"Diam atau kubunuh kau" balas orang itu dengan tenangnya.

"Hei-hei… Lihat itu, target sudah muncul!"

Ketiga orang itu pun segera melihat –dengan sembunyi-sembunyi tentunya- ke arah yang ditunjukkan.

"Ya. Kita tunggu sampai waktu yang tepat, dan kita serang"

Kedua orang yang lain hanya mengangguk. Dan segera berlari menuju ke kegelapan malam.

**********

Entah kenapa, Rukia terbangun dari tidurnya secara tiba-tiba. Dengan spontan, ia menengok ke sekelilingnya.

'Hufft…hanya mimpi' pikirnya.

Ia merebahkan tubuhnya lagi di kasurnya, kembali mencoba untuk tidur. Merasa kantuk sudah tidak bisa menyambutnya lagi, ia memutuskan untuk bangkit dari tempat tidur.

'04.05. Astaga, apa yang akan kulakukan sepagi ini?'

Ia memutuskan untuk mandi sejenak kemudian mungkin ia bisa jalan-jalan sebentar. Karena ia yakin, pada saat ini seluruh keluarga Kurosaki pasti masih tertidur lelap di kamar mereka masing-masing. Yah…setelah 'pesta kecil' kemarin, siapa yang tidak merasa capek?

Rukia pun bergegas ke kamar mandi dan menyegarkan dirinya. Kemudian bergegas keluar dari kamarnya. Saat Rukia berjalan di sekeliling mansion –lebih tepatnya mencari jalan keluar, karena kamarnya berada di kamar tamu bagian ujung sayap kanan mansion itu- ia banyak di sapa oleh para pembantu di rumah itu. Meskipun ia sudah biasa, karena rumahnya juga mempunyai banyak pembantu seperti itu.

Saat ia sudah berada di luar, angin dingin segera menerjang tubuhnya meskipun ia sudah memakai jaket di atas tank-top hijaunya dan rok sekolahnya ditambah sepatu yang biasa ia kenakan di sekolah.

Rukia berputar-putar mengelilingi taman sampai ia menemukan ayunan di tengah taman itu. Ia berhenti sejenak dan menikmati pemandangan sekitar. Di sekelilingnya tumbuh bunga-bunga bermacam warna dan jenis. Indah sekali. Apalagi bila musim semi tiba, pasti akan bertambah 10 kali lipat indahnya.

Rukia berjalan menuju ayunan itu. Ada dua ayunan sebenarnya, tapi yang satu terlihat tidak terurus dan berkarat. Ia mengerutkan alisnya. Kenapa yang satu terurus dan yang satu tidak?

"Rukia-chan?"

Lamunan Rukia buyar ketika ia mendengar namanya disebut. Ia menoleh ke arah suara itu dan mendapati sosok jangkung berdiri disana.

"Apa yang kau lakukan sepagi ini? Sendirian pula" sosok itu mulai mendekat ke arah Rukia.

Rukia harus menekan perasaannya agar ia tidak 'blushing' di depan orang ini. 'Bertahanlah Rukia'

"Umm…aku tidak bisa tidur, jadi…ung…" entah kenapa Rukia selalu salah tingkah bila di depan orang ini.

"Hehe. Wah, kau juga tidak bisa tidur ya…" ucap orang itu sambil tersenyum hangat. Membuat Rukia jadi makin sulit mengendalikan rona mukanya.

"I-iya…" 'Astaga Rukia, sejak kapan kau jadi berbicara terbata-bata seperti ini?' rutuknya dalam hati.

"Mau jalan-jalan bersamaku sebentar? Akan kutunjukkan kau pemandangan di sekeliling rumah" tawar orang itu masih tetap tersenyum.

'Ugh…berhentilah tersenyum. Kumaohon! Apa yang akan dikatakan Ichigo kalau- Tunggu dulu, memang apa peduliku dengan komentar Ichigo? Sejauh yang kutahu, dia tidak pernah peduli padaku. Kenapa aku harus memperhatikan ocehannya?' Rukia mengerutkan alisnya kembali.

"Rukia-chan??"

Tanpa disadari Rukia, orang itu sudah berada di hadapannya dan melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Rukia. Kini Rukia sudah tidak bisa lagi menghentikan rona merah yang merayap ke wajahnya.

"Eh…iya. Kaien-san."

Rukia terus mengekor di belakang Kaien sementara ia sibuk berceloteh tentang apa yang sedang mereka lewati atau lihat. Tapi Rukia hanya mendengar sepatah dua patah kata yang diucapkan Kaien.

'Entah mengapa, orang ini seperti mempunyai magnet' pikir Rukia, 'Ukh…aku benci kalau seperti ini! Ichigo…' Rukia berhenti berjalan, 'Kaien… Ichigo… Kaien…' ia kembali mengerutkan alisnya, 'Tidakkah itu terdengar familiar?'

"Rukia-chan? Ada apa?"

Rukia mendongakkan kepalanya. "Ah. Maaf, kau bilang apa tadi?"

Kaien kini kembali berhadapan dengan Rukia. "Kau aneh sekali. Kau tiba-tiba berhenti dan ada kerutan aneh di dahimu," kata Kaien sambil menyentuh dahi Rukia. "Kalau kau begitu terus, kau jadi mirip Ichigo lho…" godanya.

Rukia justru malah mengerutkan alisnya lagi saat ia mendengar perkataan itu.

"Aku tidak seperti Ichigo" ujarnya dengan giginya terkatup rapat. 'Yang benar saja aku disamakan dengan baboon yang satu itu!'

"Hahaha…aku hanya bercanda Rukia-chan"

'Dia memanggilku Rukia-chan lagi…' Rukia menghela nafas.

"Kurasa ini sudah waktunya makan pagi. Sebaiknya kita kembali kedalam" ajak Kaien.

Rukia kembali mengekor di belakang Kaien dan mengikutinya masuk ke dalam mansion itu lagi.

**********

Rukia P.O.V

"Selamat datang Kaien-nii" Yuzu menyambut dengan senyum hangatnya ketika aku masuk ke ruang tengah.

"Selamat pagi Rukia-chan. Habis jalan-jalan dengan Kaien-nii ya?"

"Selamat pagi Yuzu. Iya." Jawabku dengan senyum.

"Kaien-nii tidak menceritakan yang macam-macam padamu kan?" Tanya Yuzu dengan pandangan menyelidik ke kakaknya.

Aku melihat Kaien yang sedang meminum box susu di dekat kulkas membuat sinyal 'peace' di kedua jarinya sambil melirik dan tersenyum kecil padaku. "Uh…tidak"

"Haha. Kalaupun iya, aku tidak yakin Rukia-nee akan termakan dengan ceritamu" ujar Karin sinis. "Memangnya Ichi-nii yang dengan mudahnya percaya dengan bualanmu itu?"

Kaien hanya tertawa kecil mendengarnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong tentang Ichigo, dimana anak itu sekarang?" tiba-tiba Isshin keluar dari balik dapur, "Masih belum bangun juga?"

"Orang seperti Ichi-nii itu tidak akan bangun walaupun ada serangan nuklir datang" ujar Karin tenang.

"Haha. Aku setuju itu!"

"Baiklah kalau begitu! Biar aku saja yang membangunkan anak pemalas itu!" Isshin segera menyingkap lengan bajunya dan berjalan menuju ke arah tangga.

"A-ah. Tunggu dulu. Kurasa itu bukan ide yang tepat" ujar Kaien dengan senyum jahil mengembang di mulutnya. Isshin mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

'Uh-oh. Sepertinya aku mencium sesuatu di senyumnya itu'

Kaien lalu menoleh padaku. Kemudian Isshin. Lalu Yuzu dan Karin juga. Dan terpasang senyum jahil di wajah mereka.

GULP

"Bukankah akan lebih istimewa lagi kalau pacarnya yang membangunkan?" kata Kaien. Senyum jahil Isshin makin mengembang.

"U-uh…" 'Sial! Harus bagaimana ini?'

"Ah~ benar juga. Pasti akan lebih romantic seperti itu ya" ujar Isshin sambil ber-daydreaming ria.

"U-uh… Ta-tapi… Tapi kan-"

"Ayo Rukia-chan! Biar kutunjukkan kamar Ichigo!" ujar Isshin sambil menarik lenganku.

"Eh, tunggu dulu!" aku mencoba untuk melepaskan lenganku dari cengkraman Isshin. "Kan tidak baik kalau anak perempuan masuk ke kamar laki-laki!"

Kini tinggal beberapa meter lagi sampai aku mencapai kamar Ichigo. Aku bisa mendengar Kaien berusaha keras untuk tidak tertawa dan suara tawa Karin yang sudah meledak. Aku yakin kini wajahku sama merahnya dengan apel.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa Rukia-chan. Toh kalau kau nanti menikah dengan Ichigo kau pasti akan sekamar dengannya kan?" Isshin berkata dengan PD-nya sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya padaku.

'Me-menikah??? Ichigo…Aku…Menikah??'

Kurasa wajahku kini bertambah merah –bila itu mungkin- setelah mendengar ucapan Isshin itu. Aku terus melamun hingga tak sadar kalau kami telah berada di depan kamar Ichigo. Isshin membuka pintu kamar Ichigo dan mendorongku masuk ke sana. Dan sebelum aku sempat protes, ia lebih dulu menutup pintunya.

'Ya ampun, apa yang akan kulakukan disini?'

Aku berbalik dan melihat Ichigo berbaring di tempat tidurnya. Dengan hati-hati aku mendekatinya. Sampai aku berdiri di samping tempat tidurnya. Wajahnya terlihat sangat rileks, kerutan konstan di dahinya juga hilang. Kurasa aku belum pernah melihat wajahnya setenang ini.

Tanpa sadar aku mengangkat tanganku, dengan perlahan aku membelai rambutnya. Lembut. Orang ini, benar-benar terasa familiar.

'Apa menurutmu kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya Ichigo? Di kehidupan sebelumnya mungkin?'

Ichigo bergerak dalam tidurnya. Aku mengangkat tanganku dari wajahnya. Tapi dia hanya beralih posisi, yang awalnya telentang menjadi berbalik menghadapku. Sekali lagi aku meraihkan tanganku, tapi belum sempat aku menyentuh wajahnya, Ichigo tiba-tiba menarikku hingga aku jatuh ke tempat tidurnya juga. Jadi sekarang posisiku ada di dalam pelukan Ichigo…di dalam tempat tidurnya. Tentu saja rona merah yang tadi sempat pergi kembali lagi hinggap di wajahku.

'Huaahh… Aku dipeluk… Aku dipeluk… Bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus kulakukan? Kami-sama, tolong bantu aku'

Jantungku benar-benar berdegup kencang. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Apa aku harus membangunkannya? Tapi nanti kalau dia tidak sadar apa yang dia lakukan, pasti nanti jadi canggung. Aduh…bagaimana ini?

Aku berusaha untuk lepas dari 'dead-hug' nya.

'Aduh…orang ini terbuat dari apa sih?'

"Oi! Jangan banyak bergerak!"

Nah, sekarang orang ini mulai bicara. Aku terdiam. Tunggu, tadi itu…

"Nah, begitu lebih baik"

Aku mengangkat wajahku. Ichigo membuka matanya dan menyeringai licik.

"Selamat pagi midget"

Dia ini…

"Brengsek!! Jadi kau tadi sudah bangun?!" aku berteriak di depan wajahnya, "Ayo cepat lepaskan aku!"

Aku terus berusaha untuk lepas dari cengkeraman Ichigo. Tapi alih-alih melepaskannya, dia malah memperketat pelukannya padaku. Ugh…aku bisa benar-benar mati kalau begini terus. Satu: karena aku dipeluk Ichigo (blush), dua: karena pelukan Ichigo sangat kuat sampai rasanya meremukkan tulang, tiga: jantungku berdetak sepuluh kali lipat dari yang biasanya bekerja. Mungkin aku bisa mati karena patah tulang, sesak nafas…atau serangan jantung.

"Kau tahu, rasanya lumayan nyaman untuk bengun tidur dengan memeluk sebuah boneka sepertimu"

Apa dia bilang? Boneka? Boneka?! Dia menganggapku BONEKA!!!

Aku mencoba untuk melepaskan diriku dari pelukannya, dan kali ini berhasil. Jadi sekarang posisi kami adalah: aku berada di atas dan Ichigo berada di bawah.

"Hah! Kau lihat kan? Kau itu tidak sekuat yang kau kira" aku berkata dengan penuh kemenangan. Tapi entah kenapa Ichigo hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan mengeluarkan seringainya lagi.

'Cih. Aku benci seringai itu!'

Jantungku berdegup kencang lagi.

"A-apa?" tanyaku bingung.

"Kau pikir kau-"

KRAK. KRAK. KREK. BRUAGH!!

Aku menolehkan kepalaku ke arah jendela.

"A-apa yang…" mataku membulat dengan seketika ketika melihat pemandangan di jendela, "Uh-oh…as…taga…"

Aku memandang Ichigo lagi, tapi ia hanya menyeringai lagi. Dan kali ini seringaian itu kian bertambah besar seiring dengan situasi kami.

GULP

'Kami-sama, apakah kau begitu membenciku?'

**********

A/N: Hyaaahhh… Lanjuutt ke chap berikutnya ;D


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **Halah, gak usah disebutin. Orang tadi udah juga *dikemplang Tite Kubo* Iya-iya, bukan punyaku! Puas?! *di lempar panci*

**********

The Tale of Our Blood

© Amu svit-kona

"Apakah menurutmu tidak masalah kalau begini terus?"

"Hhh…aku rasa tidak akan apa-apa" Kaien menengok pada Isshin, "Bagaimana menurutmu, too-san?"

Isshin hanya mengangkat bahunya. "Kurasa kau yang lebih tahu hal itu. Kau adalah tangan kanan aliansi sekarang"

Mereka terdiam sesaat. Ruangan itu begitu gelap, penerangannya hanya dari jendela tempat Isshin sedang berdiri di dekatnya. Tampak satu siluet lagi yang sedang duduk di meja kerjanya. Isshin membalikkan badannya dan berjalan menuju pintu.

"Aku hanya bisa berharap," Isshin berhenti dan menarik nafasnya, "…kalau kejadian itu tidak terulang lagi" kemudian ia meninggalkan ruangan itu. "Aku yakin baik kau maupun Ichigo tidak akan mungkin bertahan kalau kesalahan yang sama terulang lagi" Ucapannya begitu lemah hingga Kaien hanya mendengar sayup-sayup.

Kaien memutar kursinya hingga ia kini menghadap ke arah luar. Ia terus terdiam dengan posisi seperti itu selama beberapa saat.

"Mungkin…" ujarnya dengan suara lemah, "aku…hanya ingin diampuni" ia menutup kedua matanya.

**********

Ichigo P.O.V

Sialan! Benar-benar sial! Minggu pagiku yang indah jadi berantakan karena kedatangan mahluk-mahluk tidak diundang ini. Aku kembali memeberi tatapan tajam pada mahluk-mahluk itu. Harusnya aku sudah mencium bau kedatangan mereka dari awal. Tapi gara-gara si midget ini-aku beralih menatap tajam ke Rukia- aku jadi melewatkan kehadiran mereka bertiga.

**FLASHBACK**

Aku sudah terbangun ketika too-san berteriak-teriak di bawah tadi. Jadi aku sudah sedikit mengantisipasi apa yang akan terjadi. Tapi aku kaget ketika Rukia mulai menyentuhku. Sejenak aku terdiam, tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. Kalau aku bangun, keadaan pasti akan jadi canggung. Jadi aku putuskan untuk menjahili dia sebentar. Aku bergerak menghadap ke arahnya. Dia menyingkirkan tangannya dariku. Mungkin mengira kalau aku terbangun. Jadi aku terus berpura-pura tidur. Kemudian aku meliriknya dengan sebelah mataku, ketika dia sudah akan menyentuhku, aku menarik tangannya hingga kini aku memeluknya. Tapi Rukia terus berusaha melepaskan diri dari dekapanku, jadi aku mempererat dekapanku.

"Oi! Jangan banyak bergerak!"

Akhirnya dia berhenti berontak. "Nah, begitu lebih baik"

Dia mengangkat wajahnya, ekspresinya benar-benar lucu. Jadi aku hanya menyeringai saja ketika dia melihat aku membuka mata.

"Selamat pagi midget"

Wajahnya sudah seperti bom yang siap meledak. Tinggal menunggu sampai dia benar-benar meledak.

Satu…

Dua…

Tiga…

"Brengsek!! Jadi kau tadi sudah bangun?! Ayo cepat lepaskan aku!"

Dia kembali mencoba untuk melepaskan dirinya, tapi aku tidak akan membiarkannya lolos dengan mudah. Aku makin merapatkan pelukanku padanya.

"Kau tahu, rasanya lumayan nyaman untuk bengun tidur dengan memeluk sebuah boneka sepertimu"

Wajahnya memerah. Aku tidak tahu apakah itu karena pelukanku atau karena perkataanku. Tapi melihat bagaimana dia mencoba dengan keras untuk lepas dariku, sepertinya dugaan yang terakhir yang benar. Aku sedikit tidak menduga ketika dia berhasil melepaskan pelukanku dan memutar balik posisi kami. Cih, aku sudah bisa melihat senyum kemenangan di wajahnya.

"Hah! Kau lihat kan? Kau itu tidak sekuat yang kau kira" katanya dengan penuh kemenangan.

Aku menutupi keterkejutanku dengan seringaian khasku. Membuat dia tampak ragu akan apa yang dilakukannya.

"A-apa?"

Kalau dia pikir dia bisa menang dengan mudah dariku, berarti dia sudah salah besar.

"Kau pikir kau-" perkataanku terhenti ketika ada bunyi dentuman yang cukup keras disertai dengan tumbangnya salah satu ranting pohon ek yang ada di depan kamarku.

Aku melihat ekspresi horror terlukis dengan jelas di wajahnya. Aku menoleh ke arah sumber suara dan menemukan tiga mahluk terkutuk itu jatuh di balkonku. Belum lagi salah satu dari mereka yang langsung menempelkan wajahnya ke pintu balkonku yang terbuat dari kaca ketika melihat bagaimana posisi kami. Tunggu dulu, posisi?

Rukia menatapku dengan ekspresinya yang masih horror itu bercampur dengan ketidak percayaan. Aku bisa membaca kepanikan yang tergambar dengan jelas di wajahnya. Kembali aku mengeluarkan cengiranku itu.

Nah, kira-kira apa yang akan kau lakukan Rukia?

**End of Flashback**

Jadi disinilah aku sekarang, terperangkap dengan ketiga mahluk nista dan seorang gadis yang terus melihatku dengan tatapan aku-ingin-membunuhmu-sekarang-juga. Joy!

"Huwee~ Rukia-chan~ tega-teganya kau menghianati cintaku…" Keigo menangis bombay di dekat Rukia, yang segera mendapat jitakan keras dari si baboon merah.

"Diam kau! Dasar orang autis!"

"Huwe~ Ishida~ Renji menghinaku…" rengeknya pada Ishida.

"Kau memang layak menerimanya" ujar Ishida sambil membetulkan posisi kaca matanya.

Mereka kembali ribut dan bertingkah seolah-olah aku tidak ada disini. Aku melirik ke Rukia. Ketika dia menyadari aku melihat ke arahnya, dia membuang mukanya. Aku mengerutkan alisku.

AHEM!

Kini mereka semua terdiam dan melihat ke arahku. Keigo langsung lari di belakang Renji.

"Ada yang mau menjelaskan padaku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi disini?" ujarku dengan kesal.

"Kau yang salah!" ujar Rukia

Aku mengangkat sebelah alisku, "Dan bagaimana itu bisa terjadi?"

"Kau yang menyerangku duluan!"

"Iya benar! Rukia-chanku tidak mungkin melakukan itu! Pasti kau yang sudah menyerangnya dulu!" Keigo ikut berteriak padaku.

'Rukia-chanKU? Memangnya di propertimu apa?! Ha!' "Oh ya? Dengan posisi seperti tadi? Aku tidak yakin kalau aku dulu yang menyerangmu"

Aku tersenyum penuh kemenangan ketika kulihat wajah Rukia memerah sementara Renji menatapku dengan aura membunuhnya. Aku tambah melebarkan senyumku. Mereka terus terdiam dan Rukia masih dengan wajah merahnya ketika aku melihat ke jam yang terletak di meja dekat tempat tidurku. Aku mengerutkan kedua alisku dan memandang mereka berempat.

"Lupakan. Keluar dari kamarku."

Mereka segera berdiri seperti anjing yang patuh pada majikannya dan keluar dari kamarku. Renji dan Rukia menatap tajam ke arahku sebelum mereka meninggalkan kamar. Yang kubutuhkan sekarang adalah mandi yang menenangkan dengan air hangat dan aroma terapi.

**********

Normal P.O.V

Ichigo segera turun ke bawah setelah ia mandi. Ia melihat keluarganya yang lain sudah berada di meja makan. Bersama dengan ketiga mahluk tak diundang itu… dan Rukia. Mereka kelihatannya sedang membicarakan sesuatu. Saat Ichigo turun, semua pembicaraan terhenti dan beralih menatap padanya sambil tersenyum jahil. Ichigo hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Jadi Ichigo, apa kau sudah puas mandi setelah 'mencuri' waktu bersama Rukia-chan?" goda Isshin. Ichigo akan berkata sesuatu, tapi Isshin memotongnya, "Berdua, di kamar tidur. Hmm…aku penasaran apa saja yang kalian lakukan saat aku tidak di sana tadi" Isshin berkata seperti itu sambil ternsenyum lebar.

'Oh… Sekarang aku tahu kenapa dari tadi wajah Rukia memerah'

"Ichigo~ kau kejam sekali, berani-beraninya kau melakukan itu pada Rukia-chan…" Keigo kembali berakting seperti biasa.

Ichigo hanya diam saja menanggapi ocehan mereka. Dia tidak memperdulikan semuanya. Hanya duduk dalam diam.

'Oh iya, hari ini kan…'

Ichigo terus melamun sampai tidak sadar kalau Kaien melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajahnya.

"Eh?"

"Kau tidak apa-apa Ichigo?" Tanya Kaien khawatir.

Semuanya berhenti dari kegiatannya masing-masing dan menoleh ke Ichigo. Ia tersadar dari lamunannya dan menutupi wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan.

"Aku tidak apa-apa" Ia lalu bangkit dari kursinya, "Aku akan menyiapkan mobil dulu"

Semua orang melihat Ichigo berjalan keluar dari ruang makan.

"Ada apa dengannya?" ujar Keigo.

"Mungkin dia tidak tahan kalau harus makan sambil melihat wajahmu Asano" Ishida berkata dengan sinis.

"Ah…aku tahu! Mungkin dia cemburu karena dia harus membagi Rukia-channya dengan kita" kata Isshin sambil memeluk Rukia.

Suasana yang awalnya tegang pun jadi kembali riuh. Yang tidak mereka sadari adalah Kaien juga ikut pergi bersama Ichigo setelah mengirim tatapan penuh arti pada Isshin.

Ia pergi menuju garasi terlihat Ichigo sedang duduk bersandar pada mobil. Salah satu lututnya di angkat dan tangan kirinya berada di atasnya.

Kaien berdiri di sebelahnya kemudian ikut duduk beesama Ichigo. Mereka terus berdiam diri, tenggelam dalam lamunan masing-masing. Menatap kosong pada dinding garasi di depan mereka.

"Mau bercerita denganku?" ujar Kaien, matanya tetap mengarah pada dinding.

Ichigo hanya diam saja. Tetap memandang pasif ke dinding. Kaien menghela nafas.

"Aku mungkin bukan kakak yang paling baik, tapi kau masih bisa bercerita padaku" ujar Kaien, kali ini ia menoleh kepada Ichigo dan menyenggolkan bahunya ke bahu Ichigo. "Kau bisa menceritakan padaku kalau-"

Ichigo tiba-tiba berdiri, memotong perkataan Kaien.

"Aku akan mengeluarkan mobil" ujar Ichigo sambil berjalan menuju mobil.

"Dengan apa?"

Ichigo menghentikan gerakannya untuk membuka pintu mobil.

"Bagaimana kau bisa mengeluarkannya kalau kau bahkan tidak mempunyai kuncinya?" ujar Kaien tenang.

Mereka kembali terdiam.

"Ichigo aku-"

"Sudahlah, tidak perlu dibahas lagi," Ichigo berbalik kembali menuju rumah. "Aku ambil kuncinya"

Kaien terus menatap kepergian adiknya itu. Ia menunduk, menatap kaki-kakinya seolah itu adalah hal yang paling menarik baginya saat ini.

"Mungkin memang tidak akan bisa sama lagi ya?" ujarnya lirih.

**********

Rukia P.O.V

Semua anggota keluarga Kurosaki sudah berkumpul. Kecuali baboon berambut orange itu.

'Ck. Kemana saja sih dia?!'

Aku jadi terpikir kembali dengan cerita Yuzu dan Karin tadi.

**Flashback**

"Anak-anak! Ayo cepat kemasi barang kalian, kita akan segera berangkat~" Isshin berteriak dengan penuh semangat. "Oh, dan jangan lupa bawa persediaan makanan yang cukup ya. Karena kali ini kita kedatangan tamu istimewa" Kali ini Isshin mengedipkan sebelah matanya padaku.

"Iya-iya. Berisik" ujar Karin.

"Semua sudah siap!" Yuzu ikut berteriak dengan semangatnya.

'Memangnya mau kemana sih?'

Aku melihat mereka –keluarga Kurosaki berserta Keigo, Renji dan Ishida (yang ikut bekerja karena paksaan Isshin dan Kaien)- sibuk kesana-kemari memasukkan barang-barang khas piknik ke dalam van yang dikendarai oleh Kaien.

Aku melihat Karin berjalan ke arahku.

"Rukia-nee sebaiknya masuk mobil saja. Sebentar lagi kita akan selesai berkemas-kemas"

Aku menahan siku Karin ketika ia akan pergi. "Memangnya kita akan kemana? Piknik?"

Karin hanya tersenyum. "Lihat saja nanti"

Kemudian ia kembali lagi ke aktivitas awalnya.

**End of Flashback**

Aku mengerutkan kedua alisku –sepertinya kini sudah jadi kebiasaanku ketika sedang bingung- sampai aku mendengar bunyi klakson mobil. Aku mendongak. Oh, ternyata si baboon orange sudah kembali rupanya. Aku bergegas masuk ke van itu.

Perjalanan kami dipenuhi canda tawa, teriakan –bersumber dari Isshin dan Keigo-, celaan, perkataan sinis –kebanyakan dari Karin dan Ichigo-, dan obrolan-obrolan lain. Aku masih bertanya-tanya tentang tujuan perjalanan kami ini. Dan rasa keingintahuanku semakin menjadi ketika kami memasuki sebuah perbukitan sampai mobil kami berhenti di…tempat pemakaman?

Semua penumpang mulai turun satu per satu. Aku melihat pemandangan di sekelilingku. Tempat pemakaman ini sangat indah, dikelilingi oleh bunga-bunga, tidak hanya bakung, ada juga bunga matahari, bunga sepatu dan…bunga mawar? Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku. Aku baru sekali ini melihat bunga mawar di pemakaman.

"Rukia-chan!"

Aku menoleh, mendapati Isshin dan Yuzu melambai padaku. Aku segera berlari ke arah mereka. Kami berjalan bersama-sama melewati sebuah torii, dan berpuluh-puluh makam sampai kami berhenti di depan sebuah makam. Isshin menyuruh anak-anaknya untuk menyusun perlengkapan piknik mereka di samping makam itu. Karena penasaran, aku berjalan menuju makam itu. Aku terkejut ketika membaca tulisan yang tertulis di nisan itu.

**Telah kembali dengan senyuman**

**Istri, Ibu, dan Teman tercinta kami**

**MASAKI KUROSAKI**

Aku berdiri terpaku di depan makam itu. Entah mengapa jantungku berdegup dengan kencang sampai paru-paruku kesulitan untuk mengambil udara. Masaki Kurosaki? Aku terkejut ketika Kaien menepuk pundakku.

"Mau berdoa bersama?"

'Huh?' Aku melihat Isshin dan yang lain berdiri di belakangku sambil tersenyum. "Um…ya"

Aku mundur, mempersilahkan Isshin dan Yuzu berada di depan. Aku berdiri di samping Ichigo, meskipun dia bersikap seolah semuanya baik-baik saja, aku yakin pasti dia merasakan kehilangan yang amat sangat. Aku bisa melihatnya ketika ia memandang makam ini, untuk pertama kalinya, matanya menceritakan dengan jelas semua rasa yang ada di hatinya. Sedih, rindu, kehilangan, kesepian, amarah, dan…apakah itu rasa bersalah?

Aku mulai mengatupkan kedua tanganku dan memejamkan mataku.

'Saya berdoa agar anda selalu diberkati Tuhan, semoga anda selalu mendapat kebahagiaan dimanapun anda berada, semoga anda mendapat tempat terindah di surga. Saya tahu meskipun anda telah pergi meninggalkan dunia ini, seluruh keluarga anda akan selalu menyayangi anda. Anda akan selalu berada di dalam ingatan dan hati mereka dan anda akan tetap memperhatikan mereka dimanapun mereka berada. Saya berjanji akan menjadi teman yang baik untuk Isshin, Yuzu, Karin, Kaien, dan…Ichigo. Tolong jaga dia agar terhindar dari bahaya. Semoga hatinya terbuka dan membiarkan saya untuk membantu mengangkat bebannya. Saya berjanji untuk terus berada di sampingnya dan menjaganya'

"Oi! Apa tidak kepanjangan tuh? Dia kan ibuku."

Aku membuka kedua mataku. Kulihat Ichigo, tetap dengan kerutan konstan di wajahnya, berdiri sambil melupat kedua tangannya di dada.

"Kau berdoa apa saja sih?"

"Hi-mit-su" ujarku sambil menempelkan telunjukku ke bibir.

"Rukia-chan! Ayo makan!" Keigo dan Isshin berteriak sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

"Ya" aku segera berlari kea rah mereka. Ichigo menyusulku setelahnya.

'Ibu, aku harap kau juga baik-baik saja disana'

**********

Dari kejauhan, terlihat mobil hitam berhenti di balik sebuah pohon besar. Sang supir menurunkan sedikit jendelanya.

"Kapan kita akan menyerang?" Tanya seseorang yang duduk di sebelah sang supir.

"Jangan terburu-buru. Kita tunggu sampai waktunya tepat" jawab sang supir. "Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Tidak buruk juga"

Sang supir kembali menaikkan kacanya. Mobil itu punkembali melaju dalam diam.

**********

A/N: Huwee~ minna, sekali lagi saya mohon maaf atas keterlambatannya… .

Saya terhambat oleh MID Semester, jadi dua bulan hiatus deh… =="

Gah, salahkan pemerintah yang pake mid segala!! *di jitak*

Pokoknya the next chapter saya USAHAKAN cepat updatenya ^^v

Yah, saatnya membalas review

yuinayuki-chan: ya begitulah kiranya. Kan emang sizenya Ruki itu kuechiiill *di injek Ruki* hehehe

Rye Hikaru: Yupz! Maaf baru update ^^v

bakaMirai: hehe. Iyupz, dialah Kaien…

Himeka-Hikari Kamisa: iya, hahahaha

Yumemiru Reirin: iya, udah ga penasaran kan sekarang? Maaf baru bisa update ^^

Chi. Lolli'girl: hehe, makasih. Critanya? Tentang IchiRuki… ^^v Sekarang uda tau kan cowok itu sapa? Met kenal juga ^^

Reiya Sumeragi (skip ke review chap 7): Yupz. Betul!!

mss Dhyta: Yupsie. Maap baru bisa update ^^

fiDbekZ: masi ada kok lanjutannya ^^ semuanya pasti bakal ada penjelasannya di chap-chap depan. Jadi stay tuned terus ya… ^^

Agehanami-chan: Bukan. Aku malah gak kepikiran mau masukian Grimmjow *garuk-garuk kepala* sekarang pasti udh tau donk siapa?? ;D maaf baru bisa update ^^

shirayuki haruna: iyaaa… hehe, tenang gak salah kok ;D

BinBin-Mayen Kuchiki: iyupz ^^. Waa…maaf saya baru bisa update sekarang ==a makasih, baca terus ya ;D

NaMie AmaLia: iya, itu emang Kaien. Kaien rambutnya lumayan panjang kok, kan melampaui bahu (buat ukuran author itu termasuk panjang) hohoho, kita lihat saja di chap depan ;D

sizuru can: yupz. Betul!!

Ni-chan d'Sora. Yuki: iya, ga papa. Eh, rambutnya Kaien itu warnanya biru navy lho… hampir mirip sama item, tapi masih ada aksen birunya ^^ haha, masnya uda ketauan kan sapa?

Chizu Michiyo: iyupz ^^

red-deimon-beta: hoho, sekarang uda tau kan sapa ;D Maap baru update sekarang m(_____)m

haru. hikari: eh? Gitu ya? Aku malah takutnya kalau kepanjangan reader bakal bosen saking panjangnya… Jadi ya aku biking a terlalu panjang, tapi juga terlalu pendek… Tapi ya tergantung sih, kalau readers pada mau yang lebih panjang ntar aku panjangin lagi deh ^^

Huwee~ review saya sudah mencapai angka…60?? Waa…terimakasih pada reader yang masih setia membaca fict saya… *nangis-nangis lebay*

Yosh! Sampai jumpa di chap depan ya… ^^v


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **Bleach adalah milik Tite Kubo –koma- Amu hanya meminjam -titik-

Happy reading \(^.^)/

**********

The Tale of Our Blood

© Amu svit-kona

Tok Tok Tok

Suara itu membangunkan Rukia yang tengah menyelam ke alam mimpinya. Ia mengucek matanya dengan malas, membuka sebelah matanya untuk melihat siapa yang datang.

"Selamat pagi nona Rukia" Isane membungkuk di hadapan Rukia yang tengah terbaring di tempat tidur.

Rukia hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan kepala. Tidak mungkin kan ia berbicara dengan nafas paginya?

"Anda diharapkan segera turun untuk makan pagi bersama tuan Kurosaki" ucap Isane yang -lagi-lagi- dibalas Rukia dengan anggukan.

Isane membungkuk kepada Rukia sekali lagi lalu pergi dari kamarnya.

Dengan langkah gontai Rukia menyingkap selimut yang menutupinya dan melangkah ke kamar mandi.

**********

Ichigo melangkahkan kakinya dengan malas. Ia mengangkat sebelah tangannya dan mengacak-acak rambutnya yang sudah berantakan itu.

'Hoahm… Ayah itu apa-apaan sih, menyuruhku bangun pagi-pagi begini. Menyebalkan' pikir Ichigo dengan kesal.

Ia terus berjalan menyusuri lorong gelap itu sampai ia berdiri di hadapan dinding ujung lorong itu. Ia menempelkan tangannya di dinding hingga beberapa saat kemudian terlukislah sebuah ukiran hitam bergaris merah menyala di dinding itu. Dinding itu terbuka secara perlahan dan Ichigo masuk ke dalamnya. Seolah tertelan kedalamnya.

Ichigo melihat sekelilingnya. Batu-batu tinggi memenuhi tempat itu. Tapi tidak sedikitpun menampakkan tanda-tanda kehadiran ayahnya.

"Too-san?" Ichigo berteriak memanggil ayahnya, tapi hanya gema suaranya yang menjawab panggilannya.

Tiba-tiba Ichigo memutar tubuhnya. Sebuah tangan yang menggenggam pisau berukuran sedang telah menyambutnya dari belakang, dengan spontan ia menahan tangan si 'penyerang' itu.

"Apa-apaan ini?" ujar Ichigo geram.

Si pemilik tangan itu mundur dari hadapan Ichigo, memberi mereka jarak beberapa meter.

Mata hazel dan biru itu saling menatap. Seolah mencari emosi lawan mereka dan pada saat yang sama mencoba menyembunyikan emosi yang sudah akan meledak dalam diri mereka.

Plok Plok Plok

Ichigo melirik ke samping kirinya. Terlihat ayahnya tengah duduk di gazebo, memberikan tepuk tangan.

"Apa maksudnya ini?" Tanya Ichigo pada ayahnya. Kerutan di dahinya bertambah dalam.

"Aku lihat refleksifitasmu masih bagus seperti dulu Ichigo" ujar ayahnya.

"Apa maksud-"

"Kau tahu, sudah lama aku tidak melihatmu 'bergerak'-" Isshin memotong perkataan Ichigo.

"Apa maksud semua ini?" Ichigo mengulang kembali pertanyaannya dengan nada yang keras.

"-kau tahu nak? Kau harus sering-"

"Katakan padaku-"

"-sering melatih kemampuanmu atau 'berkahmu' nanti akan menurun atau-"

"TOO-SAN!!" Ichigo berteriak sambil menatap ayahnya.

"-hilang" Isshin menatap anaknya itu. Ia menutup mata lalu menghirup sake yang ada di dekatnya, setelah itu meminumnya.

"Too-san…" ucap Ichigo dengan lebih lembut.

Isshin menghela nafas. "Aku tahu kau mungkin sudah bosan mendengarkan ini nak, tapi mengertilah. Aku ini sudah tidak muda lagi" Isshin menatap mata Ichigo dalam-dalam. "Kau tahu sekarang aliansi-"

"Too-san-" Ichigo berusaha memotong perkataan ayahnya.

Isshin mengangkat sebelah tangannya, menyuruh Ichigo untuk diam. "Biarkan aku bicara dulu Ichigo" Ichigo diam dan membuang pandangannya. "Kau tahu sekarang aliansi telah merekrut sejumlah anggota yang cukup banyak, bukannya itu akan menjadi ancama bagi kita, tidak. Hal itu sama sekali tidak masalah. Yang jadi masalah adalah beberapa diantara mereka adalah faeries"

Ichigo kembali mengarahkan pandangannya ke ayahnya. Matanya melukiskan suatu ketidakpercayaan akan apa yang telah ayahnya katakan.

"Mereka tidak akan melakukannya" ujar Ichigo.

Isshin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya atas kekeras kepalaan anaknya itu. "Aku hanya ingin memberitahumu satu hal Ichigo, kalau kau tetap bersikeras untuk menolak tawaran aliansi," Isshin berhenti sebentar untuk melihat reaksi anaknya. Meskipun Ichigo berusaha untuk tetap tanpa ekspresi, tapi Isshin tahu di dalam hatinya berbagai macam perasaan bergolak. "Kau sudah tahu apa akibatnya"

"Huh," Ichigo mendengus mendengar perkataan ayahnya. "Bergabung atau tidak, mereka akan tetap melakukan hal yang sama. Sekalipun aku bergabung dengan mereka, keputusan mereka tidak akan pernah berubah. Bagi mereka, mahluk semacam kita adalah tidak lebih dari sampah. Tidak lebih dari itu"

"Maka dari itu aku memanggilmu kemari" Isshin menyeringai. "Kau pikir untuk apa Kaien datang kemari?"

Ichigo membelalakkan matanya. Ia berbalik menghadap Kaien yang kini telah siap dengan posisi bertarungnya lengkap dengan senyum sadistic miliknya.

"Mulai" ucap Isshin.

Dengan sekejap mata, Kaien hilang dari hadapan Ichigo.

"Shit" gerutu Ichigo.

**********

Ruangan itu begitu gelap, seolah ingin menyembunyikan keadaannya yang memang telah tersembunyi. Ruangan itu tidak terlalu luas, tapi tidak terlalu sempit pula. Di dinding sebelah kanan ruangan itu sebuah lemari kaca besar yang terdapat berbagai macam awetan kepala atau potongan badan bermaca-macam hewan. Mulai dari kepala kerbau, tengkorak buaya, taring gajah, dan sebagainya. Sedang dinding dinding sekitarnya terpajang dengan rapi senjata-senjata unik dari seluruh penjuru dunia. Semua pajangan itu makin membuat ruangan itu penuh sang pemilik adalah orang yang suka berburu, atau hanya sekedar kolektor.

Ditengah-tengah ruangan itu terdapat meja dan kursi yang diatur melingkar. Dan sepertinya sedang ada pertemuan penting disana. Tujuh orang mendudukkan dirinya dengan nyaman di kursinya masing-masing. Tapi ada dua kursi yang masih kosong.

"Hohm, membosankan sekali…" ujar seseorang yang duduk di kursi paling ujung. Badannya yang kekar membuatnya terkesan garang, belum lagi bekas luka yang memanjang melewati mata sebelah kirinya yang memberi kesan bahwa ia adalah orang yang senang bertarung. "Oi! Sampai kapan dia akan membuat kita menunggu?" ucapnya pada lelaki yang duduk di seberangnya.

"Sebentar lagi" jawab lelaki yang memakai semacam penutup mata –mirip dengan google- itu singkat.

Keheningan kembali menyelimuti ruangan itu sampai pintu ruangan itu dibuka. Semua mata tertuju pada dua sosok orang yang beru saja memasuki ruangan itu. Mereka semua berdiri dan menunduk tanda member hormat pada orang itu. Lelaki berambut coklat dan berkaca mata yang baru saja tiba itu mendudukkan diri di kursi yang telah disiapkan untuknya. Sementara lelaki yang satunya tetap berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Terimakasih. Duduklah" ujar lelaki berkacamata pada 'tamu-tamu'-nya. "Duduk, Gin"

Lelaki berambut perak yang tadi berdiri di sampingnya kini memdudukkan dirinya di kursi sebelahnya.

"Nah, tuan-tuan sekalian. Mari kita memulai agenda kita hari ini" ujar lelaki berkaca mata itu. "Mungkin sebagian dari kalian telah mengetahui maksud dan tujuan kalian aku kumpulkan disini" Ia menarik nafas dan meletakkan kedua sikunya di meja dan mengangkat tangannya sampai menutupi mulut. "Dan seperti yang telah kalian rasakan," ia kembali berhenti, mengamati ekspresi 'tamu-tamu'-nya. "Dröttningu telah kembali"

Sesaat terdengar suara tarikan nafas kaget dari orang-orang yang berada di ruangan itu.

"Lalu kenapa?" ujar si badan besar santai.

"Tolong jaga bicara anda Tuan Kenpachi"

"Tidak masalah Gin" ujar si rambut coklat santai. "Aku tahu dia juga terkejut dengan berita ini"

"Cih" Kenpachi mendengus kesal.

"Lalu apa yang akan kita lakukan, Aizen-sama?" tanya seorang laki-laki yang mengenakan topeng aneh.

"Kita telah menantikan kedatangan beliau selama berpuluh-puluh tahun. Aliansi tentunya tidak akan melewatkan hal ini begitu saja. Jadi kita harus menata matang-matang rencana ini. Jangan sampai kegagalan lima puluh tahun lalu terulang kembali" ujarnya serius.

"Tapi, aku dengar beliau tidak sendiri" ujar laki-laki berwajah stoic.

"Ya, aku tahu. Itulah tugas kita. Kita harus membawa Dröttningu ke Tenebrae" Aizen mengamati satu persatu wajah-wajah 'tamu'-nya. "Bagaimanapun caranya"

**********

Ichigo berdiri tersengal-sengal dibalik sebuah batu besar. Peluh membasahi wajahnya. Ia terlihat sangat kecapekan.

'Cih, sialan! Kalau begini terus, aku tidak akan bisa menang' pikir Ichigo. 'Tidak. Aku tidak mungkin menang. Tapi kalau begini terus, aku juga tidak mungkin keluar dari sini'

"Aargghh, kuso!!" ucapnya sambil meninju tembok di belakangnya.

"Apa kau sudah cukup beristirahat Ichigo?"

Ichigo mendongak ke atas. Kaien sedang duduk dengan santai sambil memandanginya.

"Kesabaranku sudah mulai habis"

Kaien kembali menyerang Ichigo dari atas. Mereka kembali beradu kekuatan. Kaien sengaja tidak menggunakan senjatanya. Ia hanya akan memanfaatkan kecepatannya. Berulah kali ia melayangkan tendangan dan pukulan ke arah Ichigo. Sesekali, ia membiarkan Ichigo menyerang dan mengenainya. Ia tahu, Ichigo tidak bertarung dengan kekuatan penuh.

"Ayo, serang aku Ichigo!" ujar Kaien disela-sela hantaman dan tendangannya.

Kecepatan mereka sangat luar biasa. Sangat mustahil bagi orang 'awam' untuk melihat gerakan-gerakan mereka.

"Apa hanya seperti ini Ichigo? Apa hanya sebatas ini kekuatanmu?" ejek Kaien.

Sebenarnya Ichigo tahu kalau dia bisa mengalahkan kakaknya dengan mudah kalau ia menggunakan 'kekukatan'-nya. Tapi ia menahan diri, ia sudah berjanji tidak akan memakainya kecuali pada saat mendesak.

'**Bukankah kau juga dalam keadaan terdesak King?' **ia mendengar suara di kepalanya.

'Diam kau! Aku tidak butuh pendapatmu!' jawab Ichigo pada suara itu.

'**Ayolah King, biarkan aku keluar. Sudah lama aku tidak mencium bau darah'**

'Kalau kau tidak bisa diam akan kusegel kau sampai sepuluh tahun lagi!'

Suara itu akhirnya berhenti. Tanpa disadarinya, Ichigo menghela nafas dan menutup matanya. Menjadikannya sasaran empuk tonjokan Kaien. Ia terlempar sejauh sepuluh meter sampai punggungnya menghantam sebuah batu yang lumayan besar, menyebabkan batu itu retak karena kekuatan hantamannya.

"Bukankah kau benci menjadi lemah Ichigo?" ujar Kaien dengan wajah serius.

Ia melihat Ichigo sedang berdiri dengan susah payah.

"Berisik" bisik Ichigo.

"Bukankah kau selalu ingin menjadi lebih kuat?"

"Berisik!" ujar Ichigo dengan lebih keras.

"Kau **lemah ** Ichigo" lanjut Kaien dengan memberi penekanan pada kata 'lemah'. "Bahkan menghindari pukulanku saja kau tidak bisa" ejeknya.

"BERISIK!!!"

Tiba-tiba Ichigo menyerang Kaien dengan kekuatan penuh. Kontan saja Kaien kelabakan menghadapi aksi Ichigo yang berubah brutal.

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa!" ujar Ichigo di sela-sela serangannya kepada Kaien. "Jadi-" ia memukul dada Kaien.

"Kau-" Kaien menghindari tendangan Ichigo.

"Jangan-" Ichigo kembali memukul Kaien.

"Sok bersikap-" Kaien mulai kewalahan melawan pukulan dan tendangan Ichigo.

"Tahu segalanya!!!" Ichigo melayangkan tendangan ke dada Kaien, membuatnya terlempar beberapa meter. Tapi ia masih sanggup menahannya.

"Tunjukkan padaku apa yang tidak aku ketahui" tantang Kaien disela-sela nafasnya.

Ichigo tiba-tiba menghentikan serangannya. Sekarang Ichigo dan Kaien sama-sama bersimbah peluh dan tersengal-sengal.

"Yang cukup kau ketahui adalah" Ichigo menghentikan ucapannya untuk mengatur nafasnya sebentar. "Aku tidak akan pernah masuk ke kelompok **kotor **kalian" ujar Ichigo penuh emosi. Ia kemudian memandang ayahnya, "Aku tidak peduli dengan apa yang akan kalian lakukan untuk membuatku berubah pikiran. Tapi yang penting, aku tidak akan menyerahkan diriku"

Ia kemudian berbalik dan pergi meninggalkan Kaien dan Isshin. Mereka berdua terdiam beberapa saat sampai Isshin menghela nafas. Kaien memandang wajah ayahnya yang kelihatan kelelahan itu.

"Yang membuatku khawatir adalah, kalau justru itulah yang diinginkan oleh aliansi, Ichigo…" ujarnya sendu.

Kaien menunduk dan beranjak menghampiri ayahnya.

"Aku…" ia menggantung kalimatnya. "Aku akan mengusahakan itu tidak akan terjadi. Percayalah padaku" ia pergi setelah menepuk pundak ayahnya.

**********

Rukia P.O.V

Aku berdiri di depan cermin untuk menyisir rambut dan membenarkan seragam sekolahku. Tentu saja, hari ini adalah minggu. Besok sekolah akan dimulai lagi. Kalau kuhitung, aku sudah tiga hari berada di sini. Renji, Ishida dan yang lain sudah lebih dulu pergi kemarin. Hari ini pun aku akan kembali ke asrama. Setelah melihat penampilanku untuk yang terakhir kali, aku beranjak turun dari kamar. Aku terus berjalan tanpa memperhatikan jalan hingga aku bertubrukan dengan dinding yang lembut.

"Aduduh…" ujarku sambil memegangi kepalaku.

"Ah, Rukia-chan. Maaf, kau tidak apa-apa?" ujar dinding itu.

'Tunggu, sejak kapan dinding bisa bicara?'

Aku menengadahkan kepalaku, kulihat Kaien sedang menundukkan kepalanya untuk memeriksa kepalaku. Mata biru miliknya menggambarkan kecemasan akan keadaanku. Ah, bukankah mata itu terasa familiar? Sepertinya, aku sudah pernah bertemu dengan si mata biru ini? Kapan ya?

"Kau tidak apa-apa Rukia-chan?" ia mengulang kembali pertanyaannya.

"Ah, tidak. Aku tidak apa-apa" jawabku sambil tersenyum.

"Ah, syukurlah kalau begitu. Kau mau ke ruang makan juga kan? Ayo aku antar" ujar Kaien sambil menggandeng tanganku.

Entah kenapa, aku sudah jadi terbiasa dengan tingkah laku keluarga Kurosaki. Walaupun kadang aku masih merasa shock juga sih…

Saat kami sampai di ruang makan, Kurosaki-san, Yuzu, Karin, dan Ichigo telah duduk di kursinya masing-masing. Sejenak, mataku beradu dengan mata Ichigo. Ia melihat tanganku yang digandeng Kaien lalu membuang mukanya.

'Iih, apa-apaan sih dia itu!'

Ritual makan pagi kali ini tidak seperti biasanya. Kami makan dengan hening. Rasanya aneh sekali, padahal di rumah pun aku sudah terbiasa dengan keadaan yang seperti ini. Tapi melihat keluarga Kurosaki makan dalam diam seperti ini adalah sebuah pemandangan yang aneh.

Setelah selesai makan, Kurosaki-san dan yang lain mengantarku dan Ichigo ke depan rumah. Sebuah Ferrari merah keluaran terbaru telah siap di depan rumah.'

"Rukia-chaaannn… Jaga dirimu baik-baik ya, huhuhuhu" ujar Kurosaki-san yang menangis terisak-isak sambil memelukku.

"Huweee~ Rukia-nee…" Yuzu kini ikut memelukku.

Aku segera masuk mobil setelah menenangkan Isshin dan Yuzu. Aku juga menyempatkan diri untuk berpamitan pada Kaien, meskipun hanya mengatakan sampai jumpa padanya karena Ichigo sudah menyuruhku masuk ke mobil. Dia bahkan sama sekali tidak memberi salam kepada Kaien, benar-benar orang yang tak punya perasaan. Bahkan kepada ayahnya pun ia hanya mengatakan 'Aku pergi'. Yah, aku juga sering sih bersikap seperti itu ke ayah, tapi kan beda. Kurosaki-san itu kan orang yang hangat. Tidak seperti ayah.

Di perjalanan ke asrama pun Ichigo sama sekali tidak berbicara padaku. Sesekali aku melirik ke arahnya. Tapi ia tidak menghiraukanku dan memfokuskan pandangannya ke jalan. Benar-benar membosankan.

Kami terus berdiam diri sampai tiba di depan asrama. Hari sudah malam saat kami tiba disana. Aku segera turun dari mobil setelah Ichigo memarkirkan mobilnya. Aku cepat-cepat masuk ke kamarku, aku bahkan tidak menggubris sapaan Ishida. Saking lelahnya, aku tidak mengganti bajuku dan langsung tertidur. Tiga hari ini benar-benar terasa melelahkan.

**********

A/N: Ending yang gaje =="

Amu mohon maaf kalau updatenya masih kelamaan m(____)m

Tapi **kemungkinan** chap-chap depan bakal lebih cepet updatenya, soalnya kan liburaaannn~ *nari-nari bawa pom-pom*

Tapi baru kemungkinan hlo ya~ *ditimpuk bata*

Oh iya, Amu juga minta maap atas chap yang kemaren, soalnya ternyata belum Amu edit, jadi terpaksa Amu edit ulang terus aku post balik =="

Maaf atas ketidak nyamanannya *kebanyakan minta maap ni author*

Yaudah deh, bales repiuw yuukk~

**Ruki_ya: **eh…sama-sama *?* Maaf kalo updatenya masih lama… Mau tau itu siapa?? Baca chap depan ya *promosi*

**nayo_fisang: **oi, jangan sebut nama asli gue dong~ *sok penting* hehe. Mang mo minta siapa? nayoXhitsu?? Boleh-boleh, mo bayar berapa? XD Apa?? Lumayan kamu bilang?! *sfx: suara petir* *dimakan nayo* hehe, makasih uda repiu *peluk-peluk nayo*

**Ni-chan d'Sora. Yuki: **hehe, maaf membuat anda menunggu *jiah, mank mo pesen makanan?* hoho, memang malang nian nasib baboon orange itu *dicekek Ichi* maaf, kalo updatenya masih lama ^^

**Qie kurosaki: **ahaha, bangun tidur bu?? Maaf kalau lama m(____)m penasaran? Baca chap depan ya… ^^

**Namie Amalia: **wahahaha, hayo mikir apaan coba?? Wah, sayang ya nih cerita bukan rate M *digaplok sandal* XP

**Mss Dhyta: **iya, maaf… saya lagi persiapan buat ujian semesteran soalnya, tapi chap-chap depan saya usahain updatenya cepet deh~ . Hehe, alasannya? mungkin bakal saya jelasin di chap 11 ato 12 ^^

**red-deimon-beta: **wehehe, gapapa kok, dei uda menyempatkan diri untuk repiu aja aq uda seneng~ (////.////) *lebai* Mmm… Mungkin~ *ditampol* Iya, makasih atas pengertiannya~~ *nangis-nangis gaje*

**rukiahinata: **iya, makasih. Maaf ya kalo updatenya masih kelamaan… ^^

**Himeka-Hikari Kamisa: **ya, begitulah. Iya, Ichiruki emang selalu keren kan?? *bawa poster 'Love Ichiruki'* XD

**kika-chan : **makasih~ diceritain kok, noh di chap depan, jadi pembokatnya Ichigo… *di shun-shun rika*

Yosh, sampai ketemu di chap depan ya…

Eh ngomong-ngomong, ada yang tahu artinya Dröttningu??

Ntar yang tahu aku kasih tanda tanganku lengkap dengan fotonya *dilempar panci* (readers: huuu…! Ga butuh!!)

Ah sudah lah, mari dengan semangat 2009! Ayo klik ijo-ijonya~ ^^v


	11. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Dear readers,**

**Sebenarnya ini mungkin agak *atau mungkin sangat* ga' penting buat readers sekalian. Tapi saya merasa harus membuat note ini karena saya pikir mungkin readers sekalian sebel karena crita ini ga diupload tanpa readers sekalian tahu sebabnya. Jadi aku putusin buat bikin note aja.**

**Saya mohon maaf atas (sangat) keterlambatan cerita ini di update.**

**Umm, aku sendiri ada rencana buat hiatus bentar, ga' tau deh bakal balik ngupload cerita ini lagi kapan. Soalnya lagi-lagi saya disibukkan dengan urusan sekolah , apalagi ini juga udah semester dua jadi mau focus ke penjurusanku dulu.**

**Cerita ini bakal tetep aku lanjutin kok, chapter-chapter depan bakal tetep aku tulis tapi nggak bias ku upload dalam waktu dekat. Gomen~ m(___)m**

**O iya, saya pernah bilang sama salah satu reader bakal ngupdate awal maret ato april, tapi gomen sekali lagi, soalnya ga bisa aku tepatin karena kegencet sama tugas-tugas sekolah… m(___)m**

**Jadi saya mengharapkan kesabaran anda untuk tetap setia menanti cerita saya. *yang masih mo baca sih T.T***

**Saya akan tetap berusaha menulis chapter-chapter selanjutnya meski tidak bisa saya publish segera.**

**Oh iya, karena ini bukan chapter, jadi readers sekalian ga' perlu review kalo ga berkenan. Ini Cuma sekedar notes dari saya aja.**

**Gomenasai dan arigatou atas pengertiannya. ^^**


	12. Chapter 11

Yosh! Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, langsung tancap…! *apaan coba?*

**Disclaimer: **Ehem, terakhir saya baca manganya masih punya Kubo Tite kok… ==a

The Tale of Our Blood

© Amu svit-kona

Ichigo membuka matanya, mendapati dirinya bertatapan langsung dengan birunya cakrawala. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar, lalu bangkit mendudukkan dirinya.

'Dimana ini?'

Disekelilingnya terdapat jutaan pohon-pohon dan bunga-bunga liar. Tempat ini hampir seperti hutan, atau semacamnya. Ia kembali mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar, sampai tertuju pada sesosok wanita yang berdiri beberapa meter darinya. Wanita itu memunggunginya, terkadang rambut panjangnya melambai karena tiupan angin.

"Hei!" panggil Ichigo pada wanita itu. Namun sepertinya si wanita tidak mendengarnya.

Akhirnya Ichigo memutuskan untuk menghampirinya. Baru beberapa langkah Ichigo berjalan, wanita itu menolehkan kepalanya ke Ichigo.

Amber bertemu violet.

Sesaat, Ichigo merasa ia lupa bagaimana cara bernapas. Wanita ini, adalah penyebab dari semua rasa yang ada dalam Ichigo.

"Kau…" ujar Ichigo tercekat.

Wanita itu hanya memberikan senyum sekilas pada Ichigo kemudian berjalan meninggalkannya.

"Hei, tunggu!" teriak Ichigo setelah sadar dari ling-lungnya.

Ichigo segera angkat kaki untuk mengejarnya. Ia terus berlari dan sesekali memanggil wanita itu, tapi si wanita tak menggubrisnya dan terus berjalan menjauh hingga ia berhenti di dekat sebuah danau. Ichigo berhenti beberapa langkah dari wanita itu. Ia bingung ingin berkata apa, padahal ada banyak pertanyaan yang ingin ia lontarkan padanya.

Sosok didepannya ini benar-benar membuat otaknya malfungsi. Gaun putihnya yang panjang membuatnya tampak anggun. Belum lagi rambut panjangnya yang bergelombang itu, ia merupakan gambaran pas untuk seorang Dewi. Bukan, akan lebih pas dengan penggambaran malaikat.

Sesaat Ichigo merasa lupa bernafas saat wanita itu berbalik dan menatapnya. Tepat di manik mata. jantungnya serasa berhenti ketika seulas senyum mulai mengembang dari bibir wanita itu.

"Apa kabar Ichigo?"

Suara lembutnya bagai sapuan angin lembut dalam hati Ichigo. Ia terus terdiam sambil menatap sosok di depannya dengan pandangan mata kagum dan tak percaya.

"Ichigo?" tanya wanita itu dengan raut dan nada cemas. Lamunan Ichigo buyar seketika.

"A-ap-a? Apa?" tanya Ichigo yang masih sedikit ling-lung.

Lagi-lagi wanita itu tersenyum. "Aku bertanya, bagaimana kabarmu?"

Ichigo terdiam sesaat. Ia mengambil nafas dalam-dalam dan menenangkan dirinya sejenak. "A-Aku, baik-baik saja" jawab Ichigo dengan gugup.

Kali ini wanita itu terkikik geli melihat kegugupan Ichigo, membuat warna merah bersemat di pipi Ichigo. Sejenak Ichigo kembali mengamati sosok didepannya ini. Ah, telah berapa lama sejak ia terakhir mendengar suara tawa dan senyum wanita ini? Saat ia tengah mengalami déjà vu , tiba-tiba saja sosok gadis berambut hitam pendek dan bermata violet menghampiri pikirannya, membuatnya mengerutkan alisnya. Dan saat ia tersadar, wanita itu kini telah mendekat di hadapan Ichigo.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja Ichigo." ujar wanita itu lembut seraya menyunggingkan senyum yang membuat Ichigo tenang.

Wanita itu menutup mata ichigo dengan salah satu tangan terbukanya. Sentuhan itu menyejukkan namun juga menyiksa bagi ichigo.

DARAH...!

IBU...!

Dengan tiba-tiba , kotak memori yang telah tertutup terbuka kembali. Membuat Ichigo mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan keras saat mengingat masa kelam dalam hidupnya. Segala hal yang telah ia rasakan dan alami, yang telah membuatnya membenci dunia yang memberikan kehidupan baginya. Dan mungkin, memberikan kutukan dan kematian baginya sekaligus.

Ia masih ingat dengan jelas bagaimana ibunya masih tersenyum lembut walau wajahnya dipenuhi darah yang biasa mengalir dalam nadinya. Wajahnya yang mengutarakan bahwa 'ia tidak apa-apa'. Bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja, membuatnya merasakan kebohongan dalam hati. Kenyataan bahwa tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan. Ia hanya bisa terduduk diam dan mengamati bagaimana dewa kematian mengambil nyawa ibunya sedikit demi sedikit. Ia lemah saat itu. Dan kini pun, ia benci menjadi lemah.

Sampai wanita itu muncul. Malaikat pertama baginya.

Ia masih mengingatnya, jelas seperti kemarin, bagaimana tangan lembutnya menghapus peluh dan air matanya disaat ia berada dalam posisi terlemahnya. Bagaimana ia membisikkan kata-kata yang lembut dan menangkan.

Aimu Chisato dröttningu.

Malaikat yang mengubah kenyataan kelamnya. Seseorang yang mampu menghapuskan semua kegelisahan dan kekacauan hatinya. Dan wanita yang bisa meruntuhkan dan membuka tembok hati Ichigo. Baginya saat itu, eksistensi Aimu jauh lebih penting dibanding apapun, atau siapapun. Dia lah mataharinya yang tak akan pernah tenggelam meskipun malam. Musim semi yang mampu melelehkan dinginnya hatinya.

Tapi yang tak diketahui Ichigo adalah, bahwa wanita itu pula lah yang nantinya akan merenggut semua itu darinya. Tapi ia tidak pernah menyalahkannya. Toh pada akhirnya, wanita itu juga lah yang menanggung segalanya. Bahkan berlipat-lipat lebih sakit dari luka yang dialami Ichigo.

Dan tidak seperti dewa kematian yang sepertinya menjemput ibunya dengan hati-hati dan penuh kasih, ia harus melihat bagaimana sang dewa kematian dengan girangnya bermain-main dengan mangsanya. Bagaimana mereka menikmati setiap teriakan, tangisan, dan darah yang keluar perlahan dari Aimu.

"ICHIGO!"

"LARI! SEKARANG!"

"ICHIGO!"

ICHIGO!

Ichigo tiba-tiba membuka mata dan mengatur napas beratnya. Dilihatnya sekeliling tempat tidurnya yang terasa lebih gelap malam ini. Wajahnya pucat dan ia terlihat kesusahan mengatur nafasnya. Setelah napas beratnya mulai pulih, Ichigo membenahi pikiran-pikirannya lagi. Sebelah tangannya berusaha menghapus keringat dingin yang keluar dari dahinya.

Suara selimut beradu dengan kasur tak jauh dari tempat tidurnya membuat Ichigo menoleh ke asal suara. Ichigo menghela napas ketika matanya tertuju pada sosok gadis mungil yang tengah tertidur dengan pulasnya. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum kecil saat Ichigo melihat betapa tenang dan anggunnya Rukia ketika tertidur. Ia terlihat sangat innocent dan tenang. Jauh dari kesehariannya.

Ichigo mengubah posisinya dari tidur menjadi terduduk. Kini ia melihat Rukia dengan dahinya berkerut. Napasnya kembali memberat. Tangan kirinya menutupi dahinya yang semakin basah oleh keringat. Ia masih ingat bagaimana wajah gadis mungil itu tiba-tiba hadir dalam tidurnya.

'Kenapa bisa? Apa memang ada hubungannya dengan dia?' pikiran Ichigo dipenuhi berbagai pertanyaan yang tidak ingin ia jawab.

'Bukan. Pasti bukan itu alasannya' ia melirik kembali Rukia yang masih terlelap. 'Rukia tidak ada hubungannya dengan semua ini. Pasti!' Ichigo kembali menutup matanya perlahan, seakan menolak semua jawaban dalam pikirannya. 'Ini hanya mimpi Ichigo.' Ichigo berusaha menyimpulkan seluruh jawaban dalam pikirannya atau lebih tepatnya menenangkan dirinya sementara dengan kesimpulan terbaik dalam otaknya.

Suasana riuh memenuhi hall room Karakura Gakuen. Meski tidak terlalu banyak orang disana, tapi kesibukan –atau lebih tepatnya kegaduhan- mereka bisa membuat seluruh asrama terbangun dari tidur mereka. Tapi sayangnya, sekalipun ada bom nuklir yang menyerang Karakura Gakuen, mereka hanya akan menyembunyikan wajah mereka di balik selimut dan kemudian tidur lagi. Yah, apa boleh buat saat ini bahkan ayam pun belum terbangun dari singgasananya. Tapi orang-orang ini sudah membuat ribut.

"Hey-hey, apa tidak berlebihan mengadakan upacara kedatangan semeriah ini." ujar Ishida yang terlihat kaget melihat perubahan pada hall room asramanya menjadi sedemikian bersinar. Belum lagi segala macam pernak-pernik hiasan yang mendominasi ruangan itu. Orang pasti akan mengira bahwa Natal datang lebih awal.

"Hey, Ishida! Kerjakan tugasmu dan berhentilah komentar! Mau tidak kuundang ya?" teriak Renji dari ketinggian 10 meter untuk memasang kain satin putih diantara tonggak penyangga bangunan yang satu dengan yang lain.

"Cih, aku tidak butuh undanganmu Abarai." Ujar Ishida dengan suara yang tenang, meskipun dilihat dari wajahnya terlihat sekali ia kesal. Ia pun kemudian melenggang entah kemana.

"Huwa… Sado-san, kau kuat sekali… Coba lihat ototmu! Wah, jadi terlihat sangat besar kalau mengangkat meja makan besar itu." puja Keigo dengan mata berbinar pada Chad yang tengah berjalan tidak jauh dari tempat Keigo menyapu.

"Ah…" hanya itulah yang keluar dari mulut Chad sebelum ia mempercepat pekerjaannya.

"Hei Asano-san, perkataanmu itu justru membuat Sado-san ketakutan." ujar ishida –yang entah sejak kapan telah berdiri di belakang Keigo- pada Keigo.

"Ah... Manisnya, jadi Sado-san malu padaku ya…" jawab Keigo sambil berputar-putar dan menangkupkan kedua tangannya di dada.

"Menjijikkan." dengus Ishida sambil membenahi letak kacamata. Sementara yang lain hanya bisa terdiam cengoh melihat tingkah Keigo.

"Hey, kenapa tidak menyuruh penjaga sekolah saja untuk membenahi hall room? Kalau begini kan repot sekali jadinya." ujar Mizuiro yang tengah menata bunga-bunga di vas-vas besar sekeliling ruangan.

"Meh. Itu tidah perlu, aku yang sang master dekorasi ini bisa mengatur semuanya dengan-"

PLETAK

Perkataan Keigo terputus karena Renji menjitak kepalanya.

"Berisik! Berhenti bicara dan lanjutkan pekerjaanmu!" ujar Renji sambil memberikan death glare pada Keigo.

"Hu-huweee... Sa-sakit sekali..." Keigo menangis bombay sambil memeluk tiang penyangga didekatnya.

"Setidaknya akan lebih terlihat special kalau kita yang membuatnya untuk mereka. Abarai yang menyarankannya." jelas Ishida dengan gaya menjelaskannya yang bak seorang pengacara professional. Strict dan jelas. Renji hanya tersenyum bangga mendengarnya. Melihat Renji yang tengah melambung tinggi ia menambahkan, "Meskipun aku sebenarnya akan lebih setuju kalau kita menyewa petugas saja. Ini terlalu bodoh dan merepotkan." Ujar Ishida sambil melenggang pergi meninggalkan Renji yang kini tengah berpundung di pojok ruangan.

Saat Chad kembali ke dalam hall dengan membawa meja yang lain Keigo langsung berpindah dari tiang ke Chad dengan cepat sambil mengadu.

"Huweee… Renji tadi memukulku di bagian ini Sado-san…" ujar Keigo yang merengek sambil menunjuk pada kepalanya. "Coba lihat," ujar Keigo masih menangis manja. Sementara Chad hanya terdiam mematung, yang lain mungkin sudah muntah karena tingkah laku Keigo.

Kejadian-kejadia seperti itu terus terjadi sementara mereka mengatur hiasan dekorasi hall room itu. Dengan semangat penuh, mereka mengatur hall room asrama dengan dominan warna putih. Meski pada awalnya banyak sekali pro dan kontra akan warna itu, tapi mereka telah memutuskan bahwa itu adalah lambang ketulusan mereka pada kedatangan sahabat yang mereka sayangi. Mereka terus berlarian kesana-kemari untuk menata ruangan itu seindah mungkin. Meski terkesan bodoh dan kurang kerjaan, tapi setidaknya itulah yang bisa mereka lakukan sebelum semuanya berubah.

Dan mereka tidak sadar betapa benarnya pendapat mereka. Bahwa sebentar lagi, perubahan akan mulai muncul sedikit demi sedikit. Atau yang lebih parah lagi…seketika.

Bulan sedang bersinar dengan cerahnya malam itu. Tidak ada satu pun bintang yang menemaninya. Hanya bulan dan kemisteriusan awan-awan hitam di sekitarnya. Meskipun dingin, tapi malam itu tak ayal adalah malam yang indah. Dimana mungkin sepasang kekasih tengah memadu kasih di bawah terangnya cahaya bulan. Tapi sosok itu, malah terduduk sendirian di beranda kamarnya. Ditemani sebotol wine di meja dekatnya dan segelas lagi berada dalam genggamannya. Sosok itu terus menerus memandang sang bulan. Matanya memancarkan kerinduan. Seakan ia ingin menjadi satu bintang yang dapat menemaninya.

Kaien terus memandang bulan itu sambil mengangkat gelas di tangannya pada bulan, seakan ingin mengajak bersulang. Setiap kali ia melihat bulan, ia selalu teringat pada gadis itu. Gadis yang lebih berkilau dari bintang. Lebih berharga dari seribu berlian. Sekeras diamond. Dan ketika ia tersenyum, bahkan matahari pun akan bersembunyi karena malu sinarnya telah tertandingi oleh pancaran gadis itu.

Kaien masih teringat bagaimana gadis itu memandang seperti bulan yang seolah malu dan bersembunyi di balik awan.

**FLASHBACK: ON**

Kaien bersandar dengan malas pada dinding tembok. Matanya menatap orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di sekitarnya dengan bosan. Telinganya menangkap sedikit apa yang sedang di bicarakan oleh si pembawa acara malam itu.

"Sepertinya, malam ini kita kedatangan tamu istimewa." Ucapan pria itu langsung membuat orang-orang di sekitarnya berbisik-bisik riuh. Kaien hanya memutar bola matanya. Apa lagi yang dibawa mereka?

"Nah, lebih baik kita tidak membiarkan anda semua penasaran." Lanjut si pria berkaca mata itu sambil bergeser ke samping. Menampakkan 'kejutan' yang dibicarakannya dari tadi.

Dan di saat yang sama, jantung Kaien serasa berhenti berdetak. Sesaat, mata mereka beradu. Kini, di hadapan banyak orang, gadis bergaun putih itu berjalan dengan anggun dan tenang. Benar-benar seorang lady. Dan saat Kaien melihat tattoo di bagian punggung atas yang sedikit terbuka itu, ia langsung tahu. Bahwa takdir tengah mempermainkan mereka.

Setelah itu pun sepertinya takdir masih belum puas bermain dengan mereka. Kedua insan itu terus dipertemukan di saat-saat yang tidak pas dan dalam waktu yang salah pula. Dan hanya satu kali saja, Kaien melanggar permainan takdir dan menemui gadis itu secara sembunyi-sembunyi. Di saat bulan tengah bersinar dengan terangnya, tanpa bintang dan hanya awan yang menyelimutinya. Saat pertama dan terakhirnya ia melawan takdir.

Saat itu, Aimu menatap orang yang membuat jantungnya selalu berdetak lebih cepat itu dengan senyumnya. Sesuatu yang selalu ia lakukan, dan hanya bisa ia lakukan, untuk pria yang selalu menjaganya dari apapun. Selalu mengatakan kata-kata yang membuatnya tenang, membuatnya mengingat bahwa ia juga adalah seseorang yang masih bisa merasa. Hingga pria itu terkadang membuatnya melupakan siapa dirinya dan untuk apa ia disini. Untuk mencapai keserasian dua dunia yang berbeda.

Meski ia tak tahu kenapa ia harus dilahirkan untuk menjadi seorang guardian. Awalnya, ia pikir menjadi guardian adalah cita-citanya. Lagipula, menjadi huardian adalah tugas yang mulia. Tapi sekarang, tak jarang ia berharap bisa dilahirkan 'normal'. Bukan sebagai manusia, hanya sebagai satu dari mereka. Tapi setelah ia pikir, apakah takdir akan tetap mempertemukan mereka meski pada tempat dan waktu yang berbeda? Ia tidak ingin menjawab pertanyaan itu, meski sebuah tanda Tanya besar terus menghantui kepalanya. Lagi pula, saat itu waktunya tidak lagi banyak untuk memikirkan hal-hal semacam itu. Walaupun Aimu tidak menyangkal bahwa pria inilah yang seharusnya ia jaga.

Kaien membalas tatapan Aimu halus. Mereka bertemu di saat yang salah. Diwaktu yang salah. Saat dimana Aimu masih berada dalam situasi genting yang bahkan ia sendiri tidak mengetahuinya. Dimana Aimu harus berhadapan dan berdiri di tengah-tengah dua dunia yang berbeda. Pria berambut gelap dari keluarga Kurosaki itu juga tidak pernah menyangkal bahwa ia ingin selalu menjaga cintanya. Menjaga Aimu dari siapapun. Bahkan dari makhluk sejenisnya.

Namun sekali lagi, takdir mempertemukan mereka pada saat yang salah, dan diwaktu yang salah pula.

**FLASHBACK: OFF**

"Dan sekarang, lagi-lagi takdir mempermainkanku lagi." Ujarnya kecil sambil terbayang akan gadis mungil berambut hitam pendek dan bermata violet. "Disaat yang salah, dan waktu yang salah." Lanjutnya ketika ia mengingat kembali saat Rukia berlari menuju Ichigo pada saat mereka pertama kali bertemu.

Sepertinya, takdir masih belum puas dengan permainannya. Kaien hanya bisa berharap, semoga takdir yang dihadapinya hari ini tidak seburuk yang lalu.

Dan dengan pikiran itu, matanya yang sudah lelah menutup denggan perlahan. Mencoba menikmati pelukan angin dan hangatnya sinar bulan.

A/N: Fiuh~ Chap 11 telah hadir di hadapan anda pemirsa *?*.

Lagi-lagi saya ngaret update ya? Mana pake hiatus segala lagi, saya yakin banyak diantara readers-tachi coretkangencoret ingin melempar sesuatu pada saya…

Yah, saya akan menerimanya dengan senang hati, tenang saja. Tapi yang dilempar mahalan dikit ya… *plak!-mulai ngelantur gaje-*

O iya, first of all, saya dedikasikan dan berterimakasih dengan sangat amat sangat kepada Hi'iro-chan yang dengan baik hatinya membantu saya menyelesaikan chapter ini… Saya sangat terharu… hiks-hiks *lebay*

Untuk chapter ini, kok rasanya terlalu ngemo ya? Iya ga sih? Maklum, saya sedang dilanda ke-emoan yang amat sangat karena ternyata…saya ga bisa menikmati liburan dengan tenang…

Trus aku juga membaginya ke dua bagian berbeda, saya mo focus ke pendalaman karakter *?* ato pokoknya mo jelasin tentang si 'dia' yang saya sebut-sebut itu hlo… dan ternyata, 'dia' adalah… *sfx: jeng-jeng-jeng*

OC saya… ^^v

Ah, yasudahlah. Into the review…

Sora chand: ah, gapapa kok… makasih udah review… Sekarang udah tau dong 'dia' itu sapa… =^^=

Fusae 'LeeBumYeHyun' Deguchi: eh, ya makasih. Saya juga addicted sama yang namanya vampire kok, haha. Eh, kelambatan ya? Aku malah takut kalo kecepetan ==a. thanks atas sarannya, tapi sepertinya cerita kali ini pun kurang panjang ya… ^^"

Namie Amalia: Aliansi kayaknya bakal keluar di luar perkiraan saya, hmm… *rencananya sih mo dijelasin chap ini, tapi… -,-*

Ruki_ya: haha, auk tuh Kenpachi. Minta digamprat dia. *disate Kenpachi* Ia dong, ga asik kalo ga ada dia… eh, iya memang. Kali ini pun sepertinya masih ada typo… *karena udah malem bgt jadinya mungkin mata saya ga bisa focus lagi -,-a*

Hikari Kamisa: apa ya? Haha

Vio Mura: auk tuh, kotor banget. Ga pernah dicuci kali… *plak!*

mss Dhyta: wah, maaf ya… disini ichirukinya sedikit banget… *hampir ga ada* =="

MinaviAori38: makasih, baca terus ya… ^^

Gerardpotter: wah, saya juga baca tuh buku… bagus, elf sama dwarf language nya saya jadiin bagian nih crita… hehe. Tenebrae juga nama salah satu tempat di Final Fantasy versus XIII… hehe ^^"

Azalea Yukiko: iya, makasih atas reviewnya…

Gerpot the Vampire: yaya, saya ga ngerti bahasa anda… =="

aya-na rifa'i: wah, maaf ya… selanjutnya pun saya sepertinya juga akan ngaret updatenya… -,- tapi makasih udah mo nunggu… ^^

Namie Amalia: seperti yang saya katakana tadi, kemunculan Aliansi sepertinya mundur dari yang saya perkirakan… ^^"

Yuu-chan: iya, makasih udah nunggu... ^^

Yosh! Selesai chapter 11, sepertinya akan banyak yang kurang puas nih *soalnya ichirukinya dikit banget* hehe

Silahkan review… :3


End file.
